Loving Lies
by MartinezlovesMalik
Summary: Cameron Quiseng has had his eye on girl for a long time, and he finally gets his hands on her, but is she all he's ever imagined?
1. Chapter 1

Cameron's P.o.V

I sat there on the bed half naked as she walked towards me. She grabbed my neck with one hand and rubbed my cheek gently with the other. She looked so nice in her green bra and panties, my favorite color. "I want you." She said seductively as she kissed my lips and laid down, kissing me harder and harder. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" My alarm screamed as I woke up to a wet mess in my underwear. "Shit!" I screamed getting out of bed. I grabbed a towel to wrap around myself so no one would see. I opened my door to see if anyone was up, it was clear so I creeped towards the bathroom, and then my little sister opened the door. I held the towel down so she couldn't see it. "God Cameron you scared me!" She yelled looking at me with a confused face. I looked down at her with a nervous face, hoping she couldn't tell what I was hiding. "What's wrong?" she asked walking out of the door way. "Nothing, leave me alone." I said practically running into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and breathed trying to make it go down. I took the towel off and started the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror as I waited for the water to be perfect temperature. I breathed in from my nose and let it out from my mouth, it worked. This wasn't the first time this has happened to me, she was just so beautiful, smart, funny, a nice smile, I closed my eyes and I started again. "Cameron! You better be showering in there. You got 15 minutes to get dressed before breakfast." My mom screamed from the other side of the door broke my concentration. "I'm going. I mean yeah." I said walking into the shower. I walked out of the shower calm and good, then got dressed for school. I walked out my bedroom door wearing a green polo, dark skinny jeans, and my black vans. "Cameron!" I heard a small squeaky voice calling my name from the bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was my 3 year old little sister Carri. "Hi, care bear." I said as I bent down signaling her to run towards me. I hugged her tightly, picking her up as she played with my curly hair. "Are you hungry?" I asked in a baby voice as I carried her down the stairs to the kitchen with my sister Casey and my mom walking after us. Casey was 14 and curious. "Dad had a wedding to do at the salon, so he left early." My mom said putting plates on the table. "Okay, do you need me to take the trash out?" I asked putting Carri in her high chair and giving her oatmeal which was already done and made. "Yes, please. And I need you to babysit too." My mom said as she served Casey and sat down with us. "Okay." I said making a plane noise as I fed Carri, showing her it was fun to eat oatmeal. Carri laughed and took the spoon from me and tried to feed me with the same noise. My mom and Casey laughed as the oatmeal landed on my nose. I laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she giggled. "Tickles!" she said as i backed away. "Wow. Did I act like that when i was a baby?" Casey asked my mom. "No, not really. You asked a lot of questions, and never went near Cameron. If he held you, you would freak." My mom answered her, as Casey shook her head agreeing. We all finished breakfast, and grabbed our bags to leave for school, work, and day care. I put Carri in her car seat, when Casey asked. "Cameron, why were you holding down your privates down this morning?" My eyes went wide. "Uh, Don't worry about it." I said buckling Carri in. I gave them both kisses. "Have a good day a school, and at day care. Kay. Love you both." Casey still looked at me with curious eyes as I closed the door, and walked to my car. My mom walked out of the house and I said. "Bye Mom. Love you!" "Love you to sweetie." I watched them pull out and was on my way. I drove to my best friend's house, Zach. "Hey, man." Zach said climbing in. "Hey." I said pulling out. We got to school and met up on the bleachers on the football field behind the school. "Yo, Cameron, Zach!" Michael yelled getting our attention. Zach ran up towards them, as I just walked slowly watching the cheerleaders, I tried walking up the bleachers as I watched her, and I tripped and fell. "Woah, Cameron, man watch were you're stepping!" Michael yelled drawing attention to me. My eyes went towards the cheerleaders wondering if she saw, and they all did, and they all laughed. I felt so embarrassed. "Cameron. Are you okay?" Sydney, my next door neighbor asked running towards me, helping me up. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks Sabrina." I said still looking towards the cheerleaders who went back to practicing. I fixed myself and went up the bleachers, leaving Sydney. "You, okay Cam?" Nathan asked as me and Sabrina sat down. "Yeah." i said fixing my hair. "Okay, so what are we doing tonight?" Michael asked. "Uh, I have to babysit, Zach you wanna come over?" I asked "Yeah, since I'm grounded , and got a math test to study for which you are helping me with." Zach said. "I'm gonna hang with you guys then since Lisa went to Indiana for the weekend." Nathan said. "Yeah might as well." Michael said with a sigh. "Let me text my mom to see if its okay." I said as the bell rang letting us know we had 10 minutes to walk to class. "My mom said we could hang." I said as we got up to walk to class. I stopped to watch her bend over and get her things, I smiled and let my mind wander. "Cameron, dude, put it away." Zach said as I looked down. "Shit!" "God, Why?" I screamed as we walked away as Zach gave me his hoody to hide it. "I don't want that back, keep it." Zach said walking in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron's P.o.V

I had a crush on her since the seventh grade, ask Zach he's known me since then. I never got the courage to ask her out, talk to her, or even look at her while she looked at me by accident or looked in my direction. She made me nervous and soft inside throughout 7th and 10th grade. Now she made me hard, and made me feel something I never dreamed of, but now I did dream of it. I wanted her in a different way I wanted her freshman year. I wanted to love her, and hold her tight in my arms and never let go. Now I wanted to make love with her, hold her tight to hold it in place, and never let go until I was done. Did this make me a bad guy? I never talked to my dad about this. He gave me the sex talk when I was twelve, when I started to grow hair on my chin, and then I didn't ask for anything else because I never felt anything else but love for her. I mean I still love her, my heart beats fast for her, but that's not the only thing that did beat, whenever she bent over or wore her cheer-leading outfit. "Cameron, can you read the poem on page 394 out loud please." said breaking my concentration. "yes sir." I said as I began to read aloud. "Her body was torn in bed, she was left satisfied as he left her with not only his heart but his soul. He left with satisfaction in his body, and left with her soul." I said, and I couldn't control what my body and mind made me think of, and it happened right there in class. "BEEEEP!" the toner went off. "Okay class, read the poem again and interpret what it means to you for homework." said. I sat there and waited for the class to leave to see if it seeped through. I looked down pretending to get my things from underneath my desk. And I couldn't tell in my dark jeans, but you could tell without the hoody that it was up and ready. I knew then that Zach did not want this hoody back. I grabbed my books and went to lunch. I went to my locker first to get my algebra book for fourth hour, and she was there. Her locker was only 7 lockers away from mine, I counted. And she looked my way and smiled, I looked at her like an idiot, and fell into my locker. She looked away and I once again was embarrassed. I walked to our usual table across the lunch room by the gym frustrated with myself. I was always the first one to arrive so I had time to think to myself. She would never go for me, I mean she was popular and talkative, I was nerd who spent his weekends babysitting and playing bass in my garage, I didn't talk only when asked and around my three best friends. She was voted homecoming queen for 3 years and maybe even Prom queen this year. I never had a girlfriend, I never had my first kiss, I was always waiting for her. And now even if I tried I couldn't get her off my mind, or out of my dreams, and I wanted her the way a husband wanted his wife. "Cameron, man you gotta stop thinking. It hurts the brain. Man." Michael said sitting down across from me. Nathan and Zach followed taking their usual seats. "Yeah, I know." I said softly. "Whats going on?" Nathan asked. "Nothing." I said. "Yeah, right this man was like in deep thought, when I got here." Michael said getting out his wallet. "So what were you thinking about?" Zach asked already knowing. "Nothing." I said looking at him with a serious look. "More like no one." he said laughing. "Oooh, so who is she?" Nathan asked. "No one, she's no one." I said. "Damn it, does anyone have an extra dollar, I want Cheez its and I only have enough for a soda." Michael complained. "Yeah, I got one. I'll go with you." Nathan said as they walked up to the vending machine's. "So why don't you want Nathan and Michael to know about Alexis?" Zach asked. "Nathan okay, but Michael I mean he tries to be cupid and I want this to work out on its own." I said kinda feeling guilty about keeping this from my two best friends. "Dude you don't even talk to her, you don't know her, how could you like her?" Zach asked frustrated at me. "I do to know her, she does cheer leading she's sweet, funny, most rocking body, I mean she's hot!" I said trying to make sense to him. "I just don't see how you could like her for 5 years and not even introduce yourself." he said rubbing his temples. "I just do, and its gotten to far, I think this is my last chance last year to make it or break it." I said. "I just don't want you to get hurt, I mean. She's not what you…." He started but Michael and Nathan came back. "I'm thirsty." I said standing up and walked towards the gym where they put the blue Gatorades. I pulled out my wallet and stood in line. As I got up to the vending machine, Alexis' and her friends came up to the vending machine next to the Gatorade. I looked at her bent down to get my beverage and walked towards her. "Hey, I'm Cameron." I said nervously but kept my cool. "hey." She said seductively at least that's how I heard it, and she walked away. I watched her not so closely sense I still had a half day of school left. Her long blonde hair was beautiful it had nice highlights and her tan skin she got from working at the pool as a life guard, nice legs and a nice ass. I couldn't but stare as I walked behind her, drinking my blue Gatorade. She looked behind and caught me I smiled and winked, she bit her lip and winked back, boy did that drive me crazy all day.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron's P.o.V

"So, is Michael riding with us or with Nathan?" I asked Zach.

"Uh, Michael! You riding with us or Nathan?" Zach yelled across the parking lot.

"Nathan man!" Michael yelled back. "kay, Man!" Me and Zach climbed into my car, and pulled out.

"Uh, text Nate or Mikey and remind them that I have to pick up Carri and Casey." I said driving towards the middle school.

"okay." I parked in front of the school and waited for Casey to come out.

"Oh damn it! I should've drove with Nathan!" Zach complained.

"Oh yeah, that would've been a good idea, but she still would've seen you." I said laughing.

"true true." Zach said lying his head back.

"oh, there she is." I pointed out Casey who had a huge crush on Zach. She saw my car and smiled real big as she saw Zach in the car.

"Hi Cameron." she said climbing in the back seat.

"Hi Zach." she said slowly putting her seat belt on.

"Hi Casey." Zach said kinda scared. I drove off laughing. I had to walk in and get Carri which left me to leave Zach in the car with Casey and get the car seat out from the trunk.

"Be nice you two." I said walking off. I walked inside and signed my name and signed Carri's to take her out.

"Hi, Cameron. Here to pick Carri?" one of the secretary's asked.

"Yeah, babysitting tonight."

"Oh you're so nice. What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know yet." I said. "Well you know Alexis right, she goes to your school and she's also a senior?" She asked and I lifted my head up real quick at the name Alexis'.

"Uh, yeah sure I've seen her around before." I said stumbling for words.

"Well, her parents are throwing a party for all the seniors tomorrow night, you should come and bring friends who are seniors." She said.

"Okay yeah will do." I said excitedly as she gave me the address and number. I walked into the play room where Carri was supposed to be, but they told me that she had fallen a sleep watching animal planet special about giraffes. I explained that she loved watching it but it was a good way to put her a sleep. I was escorted to the nap room and lead to her. She looked so peacefully when she slept, I almost didn't want to wake her up, but knew I couldn't leave Zach alone with Casey. I picked her up gently and held her tight as one of the assistance grabbed her baby bag for me.

"thank you." I whispered leaving. Once I walked out she woke up, I knew I should've put a blanket over her head, but it was best if she wakes up anyways.

"Cameron loves giraffes." she said almost speaking clearly.

"Hi, baby. Cameron does love giraffes." I smiled at her. I opened the door and put her in her car seat.

"Hi Carri!" Zach said as he turned around in his seat to look at her. She smiled and said. "I love Cameron." as she brushed my hair back with her hand. I pulled back and shut the door to get into the driver seat. Laughing at her sweetness towards me. "Only if all the girls at school were like that right Care bear." I said starting the car. "Right. Cam cam." she said nodding her head yes. We all laughed. We got home and saw that Nathan and Michael were swinging on the swing porch. "dude what took so long?" Michael complained.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." I said getting out and unbuckling Carri. I unlocked door and walked in.

"Casey are you hungry?" I asked walking into the kitchen while the guys walked into the living room.

"Uh, sorta. Can I have a cookie?" She asked "No, but I'll make you some nuggets. Carri you want nuggets?" I asked putting her down.

"Yes, dinosaur!" She yelled to me.

"Okay, nuggets are good." Casey said carrying her backpack upstairs to her room.

"Come on Carri, lets go watch Mikey Mouse Club House." I said in a baby voice.

"No. Cameron play bass. and sing." she said in the cutest baby voice ever. "No, Cam cam has work and so does the boys." I said bending down to her level.

"Come on." I said walking into the living room as she followed after.

"Hi Carri!" Michael said with excitement. "Hi, Mikey." She said with a sad face.

"What's wrong. care bear?" Zach asked taking her into his arms, as she sat down on his lap on the floor.

"Cam cam won't sing." She said looking at him with her big brown eyes. "Aww, Cam cam a meanie but, you want ZaZa to sing." He said hugging her. She nodded her head yes.

"what do you want me to sing." he asked. "Princess!" she screamed with excitement.

"oh okay." She loved it when we played our music, though we could only sing acoustically because the loud music would hurt her ears. She would clap her hands and sing what she knew and understood like princess and the word kiss, chuck taylors because I bought her a pair the past Christmas. She had our nicknames for us. Cam cam, ZaZa, Mikey, and Nate. She was one girl I wouldn't leave no matter what, not even for Alexis'. Both my little sisters were my world, and I cared for them so much. I'd do anything for them, I don't even wish for a little brother I wouldn't change anything. Casey was a sister who I loved and looked after with boys and she knew she could ask me any question and I would answer in the best way that I can or tell her to go to mom. Carri was just the cutest thing ever, I changed her diapers, fed her, made her feel better when she cried, I put her to bed. I was a good brother to her and sometimes felt like her father. Both my sisters had 3 other loving brothers, and I loved that. If anything happened to either one of them I would be upset, and mad at myself for not protecting them the best way I could. Nothing could happen to them I'd lose it.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron's P.o.V

After our little jam session and feeding Carri and Casey I was ready to tell them about the party at Alexis' house. "Alright so I like Alexis'. and…" I started "What! Dude why didn't you tell me you could have been hitting that already!" Michael yelled out in excitement, with a smile on his face. "That reminds I should change my pants." I thought a loud. "Dude, that's gross. At school!" Zach asked. "I don't know whats wrong with me, I mean she's just so hot. I need to hit her or I'm gonna lose it!" I said putting my face in my hands. "Nothing, its normal. I mean I've never done that at school, well I've never squirted in my pants at all never." Michael said trying to help but obviously didn't. "Cameron, whats been happening, man come on tell us." Nathan said trying to be a good person. "I don't know, I mean its wet dream after wet dream for the past month. I can't stop thinking about sex. I'm 18 and haven't even had my first kiss. You guys are all younger than me and you've all gone all the way." I said frustrated with the world. "I know it feels that way, but I had to work to lose my virginity." Michael said looking like he was remembering of his first time with Lacey Dean. "I know, but like you gotta put yourself out there, talk more to her, get involved with more things that we're not involved in already." Zach said. "yeah, like you're so quiet and never really out there, and man we've seen you in action, you can be outgoing, just be outgoing without us being there." Nathan said. "RING RING RING RING." The phone rang. I stood up and looked at it, answered it and walked of the room.

Zach's P.o.V.

I watched Cameron leave the room answering the phone and turned to the guys. "Dude should we tell him?" I asked. "Yeah." Michael answered quickly. "No, maybe. I don't him to get hurt and if we do tell him he'll deny it and maybe not even talk to you, but if he finds out on his own he'll be devastated and not talk to you for not telling him. So you're screwed either way." Nathan said lying back into the couch. "Okay thank you, I'll give him the message." I heard Cameron say. I heard the beep to hang the phone up. "Hey dude change your pants!" I yelled to get us some more time to talk. "Kay be right down, Watch Carri! I swear if…." "We know!" we all yelled out at the same time. "Okay, so I shouldn't tell him until we know whats going maybe we can convince him to go with another girl." I said watching Carri build a tower with her blocks as Michael made her laugh by knocking them down. "yeah, that's a good idea. Michael that's your chance to find a girl." Nathan said. "you got it." He said knocking down the blocks Carri set up. I felt guilty for not telling Cameron but he was best friend, I never meant to hurt him. "Though, I wish i would've told him right after to get it over with and make him get over her. you think that would've happened?" I asked. "yeah, but if you tell him now. It won't that way he's way deep in love. Its just not gonna work out that way. You waited to long." Nathan said. "I know." I said.

Cameron's P.o.v

I put on clean shorts and changed my shirt to a white-tee. I walked down the stairs to Carri's laugh. She made me smile. "Okay so at the day care one of the secretary's gave me Alexis' phone number and address to a party all Seniors are invited too." I said walking in. "Nice, scope out some ladies right?" Michael said handing out his hand for a high five. "For you, but I'm gonna go ahead and make myself known to Alexis'. I want her, and I'll get her." I said smiling with confidence. "Yeah son. that's what I'm talking about!" Michael said handing out another high five. I slapped his hand making a loud sound. And then he offered one to Carri who tried to hit his hand as hard as I did. I knew it had to work out, I mean if I put myself out there it had work out. I smiled. And believed it could work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cameron's P.o.V it was Friday and I couldn't wait for the party, the whole day I caught her looking at me, and I smiled with confidence I stayed fresh and clean through out the day. I was ready to make a move finally. We all drove to my house to meet up sense we were all taking one car. We took my car and we drove off towards Alexis' house. Zach didn't seem excited for some reason, not being a bad friend but I wasn't gonna waste time to find out why. We made it just in time for the party remembering the pool party we played at here junior year. I was all smiles and felt like nothing could stop me. I parked on the side of the road across from the house, and I gave the usher at the door my invitation and he let us in. I walked around looking for Alexis' and only found her friend Cameo, it was her nickname since the sixth grade, because of all the Camouflage she would wear. "Hey, Cameo. Have you seen Alexis?" She looked surprised that I was talking to her but then her face went from confused and annoyed to nice and friendly. "Uh, yeah. She likes you. She's been looking for you too." She said winking at me. "Really?" I asked boyishly. "I mean, oh yeah. Well I'm here ready and set." I said more manly. She took my hand and led me to the pool, where I spotted Alexis. She smiled when she saw me and Cameo walking towards her. "Here he is." Cameo said letting go of my hand and leaving. "Hi." She said grabbing my hand bringing me closer to her. "Hey." I said sitting down beside her on the hammock, putting my arm around her. "So your Cameron Quiseng." She said looking up at me. "Yeah, and you must be Alexis' Hall. The most beautiful flower you could only find in special gardens." I said to her brushing back her hair with my hand. She smiled. Her eyes made me melt. I would of thought her presence would make me more sexually frustrated, but she made me feel calm and relaxed. We talked all night and laughed. She seemed like the most perfect girl in the world to me. I actually fell in love with her that night at the party. The party ended at 12 and we all had to go home. I said goodnight to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. she returned the kiss and gave me a long hug, playing with my hair, as I grabbed her ass and she sure didn't seem to mind. "Bye. I'll miss you." She said letting me go. "Bye." was all I could say. This could work out great for me, and i was ready to finally get a chance with girl I love sense the 7th grade. God please. I begged let this work out. I prayed that night. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach's P.o.V

"you got to be kidding me!" I yelled at her. "What, I like him. He's cute and he'll be fun to play with." She said giggling. "No, Cameron's not like that, you can't do that." I pleaded to her. "Uh, why not. I've done it with almost every guy I've dated and ones who have been in my room." She said wrapping her arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "No, get off me." I said taking unwrapping her arms and pulling her away from me. "Cameron. Cameron is sweet, kind hearted, the most amazing friend and he loves you. He deserves someone better, someone who loves him back. Not someone who's gonna use him as a chew toy and then throw him away like a used condom!" I screamed at her. "Dude calm down what I do with him is none of your business." She said irritated. "It is my business, he's my best friend! We've been like this(crossing his fingers) since the seventh grade. When someone is gonna or will hurt him I'll be there for him." I said getting really mad. "Like you were there for him last year at my first pool party you guys played at. Remember running out shirtless, because Cameron was calling you because he was pushed in the pool and he wanted to go home." She said trying to make me feel guilty about the night she brought me into her room to have sex, I didn't want to because I knew Cameron had strong feelings for her. "Alexis I can't let you do this to him, I'll stop it." I said opening her bedroom door. "How? Are you gonna tell him what kind of a whore I am, that I'm the most horrible person, that his BEST FRIEND! Slept with his first love." She said stopping me. I looked at her with frustrating eyes, but knew she was right. Cameron would hate me if I raged on Alexis and would hate me if he knew we had sex. Either way I was screwed but I still had to figure out a way to not let her break his heart. "Fuck you." I said walking out, slamming each door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zach's P.o.V

Alexis wasn't like any other slut. She would only have sex with guys who were virgins, sadly I was the one who started that. Me and Nathan had just written a new song and it was Alexis first pool party unsupervised. She had asked us to perform and we agreed, I didn't like Alexis, I had no interest. But after we performed our new song "Can't sleep Tonight." she came up to me and at that time Michael had lost his virginity and he teased me about it, she offered and I went up to her room and did it. I left Cameron alone on set and he was pushed into the pool and he had texted me that he wanted to go home because he was wet, when I was almost done, I finished and ran to him. It felt nice and right at the moment but afterwards I felt guilty I felt dirty, I would never have done that to Cameron if I could I would go back and stop myself. I don't blame Michael, I blame me, I thought as I almost ran over a squirrel who was crossing the street, but I stopped just in time to let him cross. In a way I had to tell him, she planned on using him and then sex, then dumping him like nothing, but he was everything. Cameron always wanted someone to hold in his arms, someone to kiss every morning, someone who could take away all the negative thoughts, someone who he could depend on, someone who he could love in ways he couldn't love his sisters. Alexis wasn't this girl. Alexis always knew about his crush, and she was just waiting for a time to use for her own benefit. Alexis was gonna ruin more than my friendship with Cameron, she was gonna ruin his heart, his experience of having a girlfriend, of having someone to love, and he was gonna be blinded. Should I tell him or keep my mouth shut? I thought pulling up to his drive way. Or have him figure it out on his own? I turned off my car. Cameron would hate me if I told him about me and Alexis. I said to myself getting out of the car. Should I break his heart now or have her break it? I thought walking into his house. But would he believe me? I thought walking up to his room. Would he forgive me? I walked into his room. "Heyy man!" He said to me giving me a high five. "Hey, what'cha doin?" I said with a glum face. "Texting Alexis. She's so funny, and she sent me a photo. God she's cute." He said with the biggest grin I've only seen when his sisters made him proud, like the first time Carri walked to him, or when Casey won best performance on speech team. It was a grin that wasn't an everyday thing, only special occasions. And I realized that I had to tell him, no matter what. I thought sitting in his computer chair watching him laugh and smile on his bed. "Cameron." I said with seriousness. "Yeah man?" He said smiling at his phone waiting for it to ring. "Um there's something you should know. Well I should confess to something." I said looking at the floor. He looked away from his phone and looked at me, with a serious face. "What, you can tell me anything man." I looked at him, he was serious he looked at me with eyes that said I won't judge you. "I had sex with Alexis." I said looking at him, waiting for a reaction. He had a confused and almost hurt look on his face, and stood up. "You did what?" He spat out walking away from me. "I had sex with Alexis, the first time we played at her party Junior year." I said trying to sound compassionate. "I heard you the first time, you knew how I felt about her. You know how I still feel about her." He said almost sounding like he was gonna cry. He looked at his wall, his back turned to me. "I know, I'm sorry I never had any intention to hurt you or have sex with her." I said with an apologetic voice. He took a deep breath and turned around. "I forgive you. Its okay and it stings but I know she had already had sex, and this is good I need some pointers on how she is in bed." He said smiling at me. I faked a smile. I hoped that this would make him not want her anymore. He sat back on the bed and went back to smiling at it. "No, Cameron. Look she's not what you think she is." I said walking to him and talking in an angry voice. "What do you mean. Dude she's everything. Sexy, funny, makes me smile, my heart races every time my phone rings and I know its her. She's everything." He said with a face I've never seen before, and I knew he was more in love with her than I thought. "No, its lies. She's using you. She's not the perfect barbie doll that you think she is." I said getting even more angry. "How do you know. You had sex with her, that's it. You never bothered to know her. At least I'm doing that before the sex." He said standing up and getting in my face. "Dude you obviously are stuck in your fantasy world, dude she's a slut. She's a bitch, a red head devil. You're too good for her." I said to him pushing him away from me. "Don't ever call my girlfriend the devil, maybe you just want her back. You think she's to good for ME. You think that I'm so not ready for a relationship, you think I'll get hurt, you think I'm stupid." He spat back at me pushing me with greater force. "I'm just trying to watch out for you, you're my best friend. And if I wanted her I could already have her. She'd be in my arms every night if I wanted that. Because she didn't want to let me go that night. The only reason I let go was because you're embarrassing ass was dumped in the pool!" I said leaving and once I walked outside to my car, I regretted everything I said. I was a terrible friend, again I blamed myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron's P.o.V

Zach tried calling me all weekend. I ignored them, he texted me I never replied, didn't even read them. We've never been this mad at each other before. Zach told me lies about Alexis, and I didn't know why. It upset me that we wouldn't be talk to each other for a while, or maybe we could just past our differences. "What differences?" I said out loud. "I mean I love Alexis, she's everything I've ever wanted. Zach says to not love her. Why would he try to ruin my chance or love with her? Its not like him." My phone vibrated and it was Zach again. I sent it to voice mail. I laid in my bed waiting for my mom to get home from the grocery store, while I watched carri as she took her nap. I got up and went into her room. She looked so peaceful, her baby blanket wrapped I bought for her from the mall the day she was born, the chuck taylors I got for her, last Christmas. "Why do you think Zach is lying to me, huh Carri?" I said brushing her cheek gently with my finger. She turned over from her side to on her back and opened her eyes. "Hi, Care bear." I said pulling my finger away. "Hi, cam cam. Zach." She said sitting up in her bed. "What about Zach? Is Zach lying to me? Would you lie to me?" I asked and for some reason expected her to have the answers. "ZaZa, no, no. ZaZa. Ahhhh. You yell at ZaZa. I love Cam Cam and ZaZa." She said and I focused more on her telling me that I yelled at Zach. I didn't think she could hear us that day, she was asleep I thought. "Okay, well Zach won't be coming back for a while. So lets go have dinner I think mommy is on her way home." I said with an upset look on my face. "Ahhhhhh!" She said holding her face with both hands and making her mouth wide to make a bigger noise as I picked her up and carried her to the living room. I texted my mom to see if she was on her way and I put Carri down to play with her toys on the floor. It was 5 and all I did was text Alexis. I would usually be with the guys in the Porter's garage. I thought with a glum face. My phone rang. It was Alexis. "Hey, pick me up for school tomorrow? Maybe hang afterwards?" she texted. I smiled and texted back. "Yeah, sure where do you wanna go hang at?" "uh, maybe at the football field?" She texted. The football field, that was make out city. I got the biggest grin and said yes. But then realized I'd never kissed a girl, I was eighteen and never kissed anyone. It was to late I sent the message. I sat there for a minute wondering what I could do, but I know I did not want to cancel. At that moment my sister and mom came in through the door, carrying food. "Cameron go get the rest, Casey start putting the groceries away. Carri baby are you awake." My mom said walking towards Carri. I got up and went outside to get the groceries from the car, and I saw Sydney our next door neighbor walking over with her little brother Chase. "Hey do you need any help?" She yelled out. "Nah, I got it. Hey Chase, Hi Sydney." I said grabbing the rest of the bags as my dad pulled in. Me and Sabrina hung out before I met Zach, we would be together twenty four seven and then we stopped hanging out because we had different views on things. "Hey Cameron, is Casey inside?" Chase asked. "Yeah, come on in." My dad said. "Cameron, lead the lady in, and invite her to dinner." He said winking at me. I didn't see what he was going for, but I still asked her. "You wanna join us, maybe even Chase." I said walking into the house. "Yeah, what are we having?" She said with a smile. "Uh, I don't know lets find out." I said walking into the living room to find my parents with Carri. "Hey whats for dinner?" I asked. "Oh, Hi Sabrina. You staying for dinner?" My mom asked. "Yeah, I guess I am." She said with a huge smile. "Oh why don't I make what you guys would die for as kids. Yeah I'll do that, I'll make my maccoroni casserole. Remember you guys would eat that up. Oh this is great!" My mom said excitedly. I also remembered me and Sydney always asking my mom for her maccoroni casserole, I still asked for it. I smiled at the memory, Sydney looked at me. I looked at her, and smiled real quick and took it back. She just stared at me. I walked back into the kitchen were Casey was putting the groceries away, her and Chase were talking about the latest episode of Glee. "Hey Cameron. Hi Sydney." Casey said interrupting Chase. "Hey Casey." "Hi, Casey, how are you?" Sydney asked sitting next to her brother. "Good, you?" Casey asked. "I'm okay." She said looking down. My checked my phone and had 9 missed calls from Zach and one from Alexis. I called back Alexis, walking upstairs. "Hey, did you call. I'm sorry I was putting away groceries for my mom." I said politely. I said closing my door. "I don't care what you were doing, you should answer when I call." She said all sassy. "Okay, what do you need?" I said confused. "I need you. I want you. I can't wait for tomorrow." she said seductively. "Oh really?" I said making my voice deeper and seductively. "yeah." She said with an angels voice. "Cameron! Get down here!" My dad yelled. "Oh I have to go, I'm sorry babe see yah tomorrow?" I said compassionately. "Yeah, whatever." She said getting sassy again, and hung up. I walked back downstairs. "Yeah dad?" "When we have company you stay downstairs." He said with seriousness. "Yeah, got it." I said. "Mom, can I show Chase the audition thing on the computer upstairs?" Casey yelled from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll call you when dinner is ready." My mom yelled back. "Okay!" They walked upstairs which left me with Sydney. It was some what awkward, we didn't say anything to each other. After a while dinner was ready and we all sat down for maccoroni casserole and ham with peas. "So, Sydney. How's school?" my dad asked passing the peas. "Uh, its good. I don't want it to end, being a senior." She said looking at me. "what college are you planning on going to?" My mom asked, making Carri a small plate and giving it to me to put it in front of her. "Uh, I might just go to a local college I don't want to leave home." She said picking at her food. "What are you gonna major in?" My dad asked. "Journalism, I want to interview people, like bands, actors, singers, stuff like that and write for a newspaper or a magazine." "Interesting. Maybe you'll write about the outerspacepoliticians." My mom said laughing."Yeah maybe." Sydney said smiling at me, I thought she understood. We all finished dinner and I cleared the table. "Cameron why don't you guys go out for ice-cream? I'll give you the money for it." My dad asked. "yeah, please Cameron?" Casey begged. "Okay, I'll do it." I said giving her a hug. "Here take the van, take all the time you want and Carri." My dad said walking upstairs. I went into the living room where I found Carri playing with Sydney. Even though Carri was a sweet heart, she wouldn't go near any new people until she trusted them, and that usually took a while. Zach was one of the first ones to touch her, but it took him a few months, same with Nathan and Michael. But there she was with Sydney, playing blocks, as she laughed and clapped her hands, giving high fives. Sydney turned around. "Hey, you wanna play." She asked biting her lip. "Carri you wanna go for ice-cream." I said walking towards her. Sabrina got up and fixed her skirt. I got a glance of her lacey underwear as I bent down and I couldn't help but stare. Carri hit me with a block to bring me back to her. "Oh, thanks Carri. Okay lets go." I said grabbing her. We went to Chrissy's Sweet shop. It was me, Casey, Chase, Carri, and Sydney. We sat outside and watched Carri play on the playground, and Chase sweet talking on my sister. I didn't really like it but I was doing the same thing with his sister. Sydney laughed at my jokes, and smiled at every thing that I thought was awkward, or wrong to do. We had a meaningful conversation and then some. She really liked my bands music and we talked about how much we still had in common. I never realized why I didn't like her back in the sixth grade, that's what ruined our friendship, she liked me and I didn't like her, I wasn't interested. We got home around 9 and I left Carri in her bed, and let Chase say goodbye to Casey downstairs. Sydney followed me. I put Carri down and closed her door. I looked at Sydney in her eyes. She had beautiful blue/green eyes with brown hair. I got a little closer to wear our noses touched. "I had fun." I said with my deep voice. "Me to." She said taking my hand. I put my hand on her waist and brought her closer, and our lips met. I kissed her softly at first, then the kiss got rougher. I put her against the wall, and kissed her neck. "Cameron, stop." She said, but I could hear that she didn't want it to stop. I kissed her neck one more time and then her lips and just held her in my arms. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Its okay." She said hugging me back. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked pulling away. "No, I'm gonna hang with Alexis, maybe some other time." I said lying to her. If I could make Sydney breathless, I could make Alexis beg for air. I walked her down the stairs and broke up Casey's and Chase's make out session. "Goodnight." we all said and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Zach's P.o.V

I woke up that morning late and forgot to call Nathan for a ride to school, so I had to run. I made it before the 10 minute bell, and Michael pulled me aside. "Hey man, what happened?" He asked. "I woke up late. Had to run." I said still fixing myself. "Oh, I'd thought you'd be with Cameron, he wasn't here this morning." Michael yelled walking away. "Okay, we'll catch up at lunch man!" I yelled back "Ight!" he yelled and gave me a wave. Cameron wasn't here this morning, guess he was Alexis. I couldn't imagine how she was going to use him, and the worse part was knowing how he was gonna react to it all, that she was gonna break him in two. I thought walking to class. "Cameron you're so funny!" I heard a voice outside of the door from the hallway. It was Alexis, knowing her she was faking it, and I gave her a scolding look when she hugged him and left. She stared back and gave me an evil smile. He walked in without looking at me, that hurt. He ignored me. The bell rang 3 hour and I left for first lunch. We usually all sat together, but he sat with Alexis and her friends, Nathan snucked out to his car with Lisa, and Michael went home "sick" he did that often. So I was stuck eating alone, well only for awhile. I ate my carrot sticks and heard someone breath loudly sounding irritated, as they sat down by me. I looked beside me and it was Cameo, Alexis best friend. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked irritated and confused as to why she was sitting next to me. And she looked at me with an angry face, and said. "Because you're virgin friend took my spot at my table!" "what?" I asked as she pointed to him. Cameron was there sitting next to Alexis and all the other cheerleaders and jocks. He was smiling and wouldn't stop looking at Alexis, I even caught him give disgusted looks at the other cheerleaders then look at Alexis and smile again. I wondered why, but figured that he was disgusted at what the cheerleaders did to be skinny or something, and then looked Alexis to make him feel better about it. I felt sad, I wanted my friend back. I looked back at Cameo as she ate her low-fat yogurt, and asked. "Still, why are you sitting with me?" "Don't worry about it, just shut your pretty boy mouth and don't look at me." She said all bitchy like. I gave her a disgusted look, and tried to leave. "No you don't. You're sitting with me, I'm not a loser who sits alone." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me back down into my chair. "You can't control what I do. If I don't want to sit with a bitch I won't sit with a bitch." I said telling her off. "I'm not a bitch. I tell it like it is." I looked at her confused and sat back down. "Like the time you told Michael that his head was shaped weird so he should wear hats to keep it looking some what normal, and now he wears a hat everyday. Or the time you told Cameron that he was never gonna get laid because he was his own pussy. You told our 4th grade teacher she was stupid and that she needed to go back to Kentucky and divorce her cousin." I said angrily. She didn't look at me, just chewed on her plastic spoon, tapping her foot. "I can go on, you've told people things to make them feel bad about themselves so you can keep your barbie doll image, plastic image that's what you are. Because if you were real you'd break in half." I said going on, telling her like it is. I began to see tears run out of her eyes down to her chin as she still kept a blank expression. I didn't know if I felt guilty, because I did that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. But you should understand, you're a true bitch." Was that even an apology? I asked myself. I got up. "No, you're right. You're only telling the truth. I…I..I have to go." She said getting up and running out of the cafeteria, with a face I couldn't get out of my mind. I've never seen a girl cry before, and I never expected it to be Cameo. I didn't know if I should have went to see if she was okay, or look for her after school. I felt guilty for making her cry, because it showed me she did have feelings. But she deserved to know the truth. I thought putting my tray away and leaving the cafeteria. I found her in the girls bathroom. I went in and locked the door, I knew no one else was in here because she was crying pretty loud. I found her in the handicapped stall. She had her head between her legs and held her wrist. I put my backpack on the floor and sat next to her. I put my arm around her expecting for her to crawl into it. But she sat there crying. "Cameo, I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you cry. Please forgive me, please stop crying." I said sincerely. She looked up at me with her red eyes, puffy red cheeks, and red wrists. "Oh my god! Cameo! No, no no no! Baby, honey no." I said feeling even more guilty, I put her in my lap and rubbed her back and tried comforting her the best way I knew how. She sniffled and got up for toilet paper to wipe it away, her tears, snot, and blood. I watched her closely and got up. I put her in my arms again, and she let me hold her. It felt right, being there arms in arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered into my ear. "I know. why though?" I whispered back. "I don know. It made me feel better I started again last week after being clean for 4 months, I had other ways for my aggression and that was sleeping with the whole football team." I rubbed her back gently as she continued. "Now, I feel dirty and wrong. I don't feel loved. I feel like love was lying, or I never knew love. I have an STD that's why I stopped." With each word I held her tighter to me, and even began to cry. I never wanted to let her go, she needed me. Why me? No, it doesn't matter. Who cares if it was me. I'm glad it was me. I was happy she trusted me. I wanted to help her. I started by holding her all day, until school ended. We didn't say anything to each other, but exchanged numbers. I smiled and gave her one long hug. She did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Cameron's P.o.V

Again I woke up in a wet mess, and it was it was still daylight. I've never had a wet dream where I was refusing but it made the dream even more pleasurable to me. Though it was odd to me. I heard a small voice saying my name and got up immediately. I was glad that I was wearing dark jeans and that it really didn't show. "Carri, what's wrong?" I asked as she reached for me to pick her up. "Me no feel good. Me hot." she said laying her head on my shoulders and played with my hair. I felt her head, and she did feel a little warm. I went to put her in Casey's room to find the thermometer. "Hey, Casey watch….." I said walking in finding her and Sydney at her desk doing homework. "Yeah, Cameron?" Casey asked. "Uh, I need you to watch Carri while I find the thermometer, do you know where it is?" I said looking directly at Sydney. "No, but I can just go find it for you." She said without letting me respond as she left the room closing the door. It was awkward having my underwear filled and Sydney in the room. "So do you think she has a fever?" Sydney said walking towards us and feeling Carri's head. "Yeah I think so, I usually use the thermometer before I call the doctor. I'll probably check it and give her medicine, dinner and see if it goes away by the morning, then take her to the doctor's." I said rubbing Carri's back to comfort her. "Nice. I'm glad she has a brother like that. I was like that with Chase when he was a baby, except I didn't know what to do because I was still to young." She said as she sat down pretty close to me, and my heart began to race. I couldn't tell if it was because I thought she could tell I had wood, or well why else would my heart race? I asked myself. "So how are you and Alexis?" She asked looking down at the carpet. "Great. I love her. She's practically everything I could ask for, and I know she loves me too." I said with a big grin. She looked at the ground and said "Oh." And then looked at me. "That's great, I'm really happy for you." "So how bout you seeing anyone?" I said without knowing what I was saying. "Uh, kinda I mean I'm thinking about asking this one guy from Chemistry to homecoming." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Who?" I asked quickly and anxious to know. She looked at me with big eyes and said. "Uh, Tyler. You know him, he was in your group last week." "Yeah, Tyler. Okay." I shook my head up and down. I thought about Tyler, he was a sporty person, he wasn't very popular, but somewhat of a smart ass. I smiled at her. "I hope he says yes." I said lying to her. I didn't know why, but I felt uneasy when she told me about Tyler. I didn't like it, the feeling. It was like sex when I was 12, I didn't know what it was or felt like, but I knew it was there. "I found it!" Casey yelled out and came in the room. "Oh thanks. I'm going to check if she has a fever and yeah. Bye." I said leaving quickly forgetting why I had went to her room in the first place. I went to my room and laid her down, she had fallen asleep. I changed my bottoms and woke her up to check her temperature. She had 101 temperature so I called my mom, and she had me make an appointment for the doctors and to give her some medicine before she fell asleep again. I agreed and did what she told me then laid down with her. I fell asleep, and had a dream about Sydney. It wasn't like any other dream. I was at the beach and she showed up, we walked and held hands. Sydney told me to be careful and to be true to myself. I didn't understand but I shook my head yes, she told me lying hurts both people, the liar and the one being told the lies. I still didn't understand but I nodded yes. And out of nowhere I was drowning in water, begging for air. I woke up scared. I didn't understand what it meant but it scared the living hell out of me. I brushed it off and went downstairs for dinner with Carri in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron's P.o.V

Again I woke up in a wet mess, and it was it was still daylight. I've never had a wet dream where I was refusing but it made the dream even more pleasurable to me. Though it was odd to me. I heard a small voice saying my name and got up immediately. I was glad that I was wearing dark jeans and that it really didn't show. "Carri, what's wrong?" I asked as she reached for me to pick her up. "Me no feel good. Me hot." she said laying her head on my shoulders and played with my hair. I felt her head, and she did feel a little warm. I went to put her in Casey's room to find the thermometer. "Hey, Casey watch….." I said walking in finding her and Sydney at her desk doing homework. "Yeah, Cameron?" Casey asked. "Uh, I need you to watch Carri while I find the thermometer, do you know where it is?" I said looking directly at Sydney. "No, but I can just go find it for you." She said without letting me respond as she left the room closing the door. It was awkward having my underwear filled and Sydney in the room. "So do you think she has a fever?" Sydney said walking towards us and feeling Carri's head. "Yeah I think so, I usually use the thermometer before I call the doctor. I'll probably check it and give her medicine, dinner and see if it goes away by the morning, then take her to the doctor's." I said rubbing Carri's back to comfort her. "Nice. I'm glad she has a brother like that. I was like that with Chase when he was a baby, except I didn't know what to do because I was still to young." She said as she sat down pretty close to me, and my heart began to race. I couldn't tell if it was because I thought she could tell I had wood, or well why else would my heart race? I asked myself. "So how are you and Alexis?" She asked looking down at the carpet. "Great. I love her. She's practically everything I could ask for, and I know she loves me too." I said with a big grin. She looked at the ground and said "Oh." And then looked at me. "That's great, I'm really happy for you." "So how bout you seeing anyone?" I said without knowing what I was saying. "Uh, kinda I mean I'm thinking about asking this one guy from Chemistry to homecoming." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Who?" I asked quickly and anxious to know. She looked at me with big eyes and said. "Uh, Tyler. You know him, he was in your group last week." "Yeah, Tyler. Okay." I shook my head up and down. I thought about Tyler, he was a sporty person, he wasn't very popular, but somewhat of a smart ass. I smiled at her. "I hope he says yes." I said lying to her. I didn't know why, but I felt uneasy when she told me about Tyler. I didn't like it, the feeling. It was like sex when I was 12, I didn't know what it was or felt like, but I knew it was there. "I found it!" Casey yelled out and came in the room. "Oh thanks. I'm going to check if she has a fever and yeah. Bye." I said leaving quickly forgetting why I had went to her room in the first place. I went to my room and laid her down, she had fallen asleep. I changed my bottoms and woke her up to check her temperature. She had 101 temperature so I called my mom, and she had me make an appointment for the doctors and to give her some medicine before she fell asleep again. I agreed and did what she told me then laid down with her. I fell asleep, and had a dream about Sydney. It wasn't like any other dream. I was at the beach and she showed up, we walked and held hands. Sydney told me to be careful and to be true to myself. I didn't understand but I shook my head yes, she told me lying hurts both people, the liar and the one being told the lies. I still didn't understand but I nodded yes. And out of nowhere I was drowning in water, begging for air. I woke up scared. I didn't understand what it meant but it scared the living hell out of me. I brushed it off and went downstairs for dinner with Carri in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Zach's P.o.V

"What are you even doing with him? He's not gonna give himself to you just like that, I'd thought you'd break up with him by now!" I said angrily at her from across her room. "I like him, somewhat." She laughed. "Zach, you know he's the hottest guy in the school, and once me and him get down, we'll be the hottest couple in school. Why else would I want him?" She asked. I shook my head at her. "I can't believe you." I said talking to me and her. "Alexis, you can't do that. Cameron isn't like that, he's not gonna want that. Or where you just planning on not telling him and just it happen to him." I said shaking my head. "Yup, after we had sex, after homecoming, I was gonna make him get used to being popular, the hottest guy, and he was gonna adapt to it, no matter what." She said with glee at her plan. I had to stop this, but how? Cameron wouldn't talk to me and she was just a whore you couldn't pay to get out of your car. "So, how's Cameo. I know you've been talking to her, hanging out. She giving you any?" She said breaking my concentration. Cameo and I were hanging out, but we weren't having sex. She was hurt and I was there to help her, be here friend. "No, but I don't care. Yeah we've been hanging out, but we're just friends." "Mmmhmm. Do you want it?" She asked seductively as she climbed on my lap on the chair I was sitting on next to her bed. I looked at her with a blank stare. "No." I said and pushed her back onto her bed as I got up and left. I didn't turn back, I made that mistake once and wasn't gonna make again. I climbed into my car and texted Cameo to see if she wanted to meet me at in and out. She texted back that she was busy and that I should just come over to her house, so I agreed. "Hey." She said smiling as she answered the door letting me in. "Hey, so what's up?" I asked smiling back at her. "Nothing, I want you to there with me when I get my test results back and when I tell my parents." She said holding my hands and looking in my eyes with trust. "Of course. Yes. I'll be there." I said hugging her. "Thank you Zach. You're the best friend I've always wanted." She said as she began to cry. I held her tighter. Cameo showed me a different side of her, she had emotions. She cried most of the time I was here, but smiled a different smile she had at school, before her friends dumped her for Cameron. I kinda wondered if she wanted to ever go back to that, I wondered if she wanted Alexis back as much as I wanted Cameron. "When is the appointment." I asked as she lead me to her room like usual. "Uh, tomorrow after school." she said opening her door. "Okay, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school that we can just leave right after and no need to come back for your car?" I said sitting in her arm chair she had by her window. "Yeah, sounds nice." She said with a low, and not very energetic voice. I figured that what ever was bothering her, was the test results and her parents. Her parents where strict, I would only be allowed to come over when her parents where gone, which was all the time, they weren't there for her, but they still kept her on a tight leash. She lied to them frequently, and they didn't trust her. I could see why, but even when she was little they never let her do anything, she had a strict schedule and from keep her from getting fat, her mom would feed her carrot sticks, gum, and one meal a day. She wasn't aloud to listen to music, or have any friends come over. She was always put down by her parents, they gave her everything, except love. They called her names, slut, brat, devil child, leach, home wrecker, bitch, and other words I couldn't bear to hear her say as she told me about them. I hated them, how could they do that to such a beautiful and talented girl. Her eyes flickered to me as she caught me staring. I stared deeply into her eyes then got up from the chair. I sat beside her on the bed. "Cameo, you have the most beautiful eyes in the world." I said putting my hand on her cheek, scooting closer to her. "Thank you." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled and I felt her face heat up and blush. She did the same and her kiss burned my cheek with passion. I loved it and my face began to look like hers. We both laughed and she took my hand and we looked out the window silently.


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron's P.o.V

I woke up that morning and went straight to Carri's room. I felt her head, and it was still warm, actually warmer than last night. I got worried. My mom walked in. "Hey, how's she doing?" She asked wrapping herself in her robe. "She's warmer than yesterday. What time is the appointment? Do you need me to take her?" I asked with worry and with a needy voice. "Uh, Cameron. She'll be fine. I think so, but Chase and Casey have a date today as well. So could you do both?" She asked. "Yeah of course. I'll do that. What time is the appointment?" I asked leaving the room so we wouldn't wake her up, it was still only 5 in the morning. "4:30, so right after school give Casey something to snack on and get Chase's sister to watch her, because I don't want her outside in the waiting room all by herself." She said as I just nodded my head. I didn't notice that my mind had wandered to when I saw Sydney play with Carri. The way she laughed with her, the way Carri went up and was willing to play with Sydney. And When I saw up her skirt was nice too. I thought smiling. "Did you hear me?" My mom said turning around on the stairs looking up at me. "huh? What?" I said confused. "I said, never mind." "Go back to bed or something. And if you hear Carri…." "Get up and get her I know." I said frustrated because I was having happy thoughts and she ruined them. I walked back upstairs to my room. Sydney was just as beautiful as Alexis, but I really didn't know Sydney and I didn't know if I was willing to get to know her. I mean is she the same person who would listen to me, make me smile, laugh with me, do crazy stunts, or eat ice cream as if it were the last thing on earth to eat. I laughed about how she acted as a kid, she was different from which made us best friends. I wasn't an adventurous person like her, or as funny. She was never afraid of anything, me I was scared of the dark. Sydney was a good friend, she'd listen to my strange dreams and I'd listen to hers. I liked her a lot, as my friend and in a way I felt regretful that I lost her just because I didn't like like her. Did I like her now? Maybe. But I'm dating the girl of my dreams, I can't let that go, not because I felt guilty. Just no. I thought laying back in bed.

I was dressed and went to pick up Alexis like usual. Alexis climbed in and gave me a kiss, I kissed her back but it felt different. So I kissed her again. It was different, it wasn't the same anymore. I wondered why. "Uh, I can't hang today after school." I said pulling out of her drive way. "Why?" She said sounding annoyed. "My baby sister is sick and she needs to go to the doctors, and I have to go on a date with my sister and her boyfriend." I said driving to school. "Oh, you're parents paying you to do that or something?" "No, I offered to do that for them. They're busy and I can help them out somewhat." I said. "Eww." She said with a disgusted look on her face, it wasn't very attractive. I didn't see anything wrong with doing something for my parents, times were tough and with a teenage son going to college, a new baby and a teenage daughter who changes her style every week, it was getting expensive we were lucky to have dinner together every night. I was happy to help my parents. "So you're taking me to homecoming right?" She asked with glee. I looked her, she looked so cute. "Well I was waiting to ask you properly." I said grinning. "well who cares, so are you?" "Yes, I am." "Good, I'm getting my dress this weekend since its like 3 weeks away!" "What color are you planning on wearing?" I asked excited for her, excited to finally go to homecoming with a girl I liked. "Red. No doubt." She said fixing her make-up in the mirror as we pulled up to the school. I didn't understand the point of that stuff, Sydney didn't wear make-up, she swore about it in the 5th grade. Sydney was beautiful with out it, as I think about it she was beautiful wearing nothing. I smiled at the thought. "Mmmmmmhhmmmm. Aren't you gonna open my door for me." Alexis asked with her annoying voice. I got out without saying a word, and opened her door for her as Zach drove by and I caught a glimpse of Cameo in the passenger seat. I was confused what was he doing with Cameo. Alexis walked out and turned my attention to her. "Hey, come on lets go." she said grabbing my hand and dragging me to her friends. I didn't really like them, they were all jocks and hard headed people. They thought they were funny, but mainly all they talked about was sex, or how many ways you can have sex. Alexis always made it clear I was a virgin, it hurt but I got more information on her reputation and understood. As we hung around Jet's car, the quarterback for the football. I saw Tyler pull up and Sydney climb out of the passenger side. I turned around all the way, if I wasn't mistaking, I saw his arm fly over her shoulders and kiss her cheek. I thought she wasn't dating anyone? I continued to stare as they walked towards the football field behind the school. As I watched so did Zach and Cameo, Nathan and Lisa, and Michael. I missed going to the bleachers and hanging, or talking about some random shit we wouldn't remember later. I smiled then frowned. Alexis looked at me and turned my attention to her by pushing me against the car and kissing me. I kissed back, but didn't enjoy it. I had thinking to do. :/


	14. Chapter 14

Zach's P.o.V

After school we went straight from our lockers to the van. We didn't talk throughout the car ride. I figured she didn't feel like talking about it, she thought she had an STD, but she had no symptoms. Though what we've learned in health class most STD's don't show symptoms. In a way I was scared for her, I mean she had sex with almost 30 guys, before I would've looked at her and thought whore, but now I looked at her and thought, beautiful. I smiled when I saw her, she was the cutest thing ever, and to think of all of the guys who have unwrapped happiness, and had it in their arms and got to go inside, made me angry. I knew that she deserved better, and I didn't want to go anywhere with her, because I was just like them. All I ever looked for was pleasure and just plan old sex. And she changed that for me. I hated the guys who did it with her, but I was one of them, not to her, but to others. I hated myself. I was to work hard if I was to be a the best guy for her. She chewed on her finger nails, and she hasn't even taken the test yet. I laughed. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, its just the way you're so anxious and you haven't even taken a test yet." I said making a turn. "Well, I mean. An STD that shit is serious, I mean it could be AIDS it could be Chlamydia, Gonorrhea,….." She ranted almost yelling. "It could be nothing." I said calmly. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Maybe. I doubt it." She said sounding sad. I pulled into the clinic parking lot, and parked close to the door. "It'll be fine, no matter what. I'm here for you." I said taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled. "I wish I could ask the last guy I had sex with to see what it could be or maybe even tell him. But I'm to scared to tell anyone but you. When you held me in your arms that day, it did something to me. The love you gave, passed through me and hit me hard. I never felt that before." She said trying not to cry but I unbuckled her seat belt and took her into my arms. It was a while before we actually went in. "Hello, welcome to Poway clinic. May I help you." A woman wearing scrubs asked politely. "Yeah, I'm here for and appointment with Dr. Micah." Cameo said wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Yes, please sign this form and go to window three." The woman said handing Cameo a clipboard and pen. She signed and we went to window three, where a woman checked in Cameo. "Please go to.." the woman began. "I know where his office is. Thank you!" Cameo said cutting the woman off. I followed Cameo, and she did seem like she knew where she was going. We walked in the doctors office and she sat in the special chair while I sat in the chair beside the doctors desk. We waited only a few minutes before walked in. "Hello Cameo, and…" He began shaking Cameo's hand and then mine. "Zach, her friend. Here for support." I said with a smile. "Oh, good. She needs it." He smiled back. "Okay, well I'm gonna do a number of tests so if you can come with me." He said taking her out the door. "We're only going to do the ones that will show up in a few hours okay?" I heard him say outside the office. "Okay." I heard her soft voice say, she sounded scared and ready to cry. Then I heard footsteps and she was gone. It was about an hour that I was stuck in 's office before she came back. "Hey, I'm sorry it took so long." She said softly sitting on my lap. "It's okay, so do we have to wait another hour?" I asked hoping for a No. "Yes. But we'll see who's wrong and right about having an STD." She tried joking. To keep ourselves occupied we read pamphlets he had in his office. I read one where it teaches young people to have oral sex, by using a condom while giving oral sex with a guy and a plastic for oral sex with a girl. It was something interesting and something I've never done, and probably after that not going to. "Okay, I have the results right here." Dr. Michah said coming in and being serious. She got off my lap and looked at him. "Most came back negative except for one. PID. Pelvic Inflammatory Disease." She began to cry, but only let a few drops fall. I got up and held her, supporting her. "I'm sorry but usually it leads to infertility, you'll have a small chance or no chance on having a child in the future. If left untreated." He said seriously. "It can be treated right?" I asked. "Yes, I am prescribing her some antibiotics, and she should rest in bed a few days and obstain from sex for a while." He said keeping eye contact with me at the end of his sentence. I gave him a weird look, and he walked out. Hey it wasn't me who gave her the disease. He didn't matter. I felt her push me away, and she said wiping her face. "We need to tell my parents, if I need to stay in bed. We need to do it quick and I need them to get me the antibiotics. But this won't be easy. They'll give me the treatment but there's gonna be hell to pay." She said making herself presentable. "I'll be there. I'm here. I'm not leaving." I said taking her hands and kissed her cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Cameron's P.o.V

I went home and to find Sydney in my driveway saying goodbye to Tyler. I had to clear my throat to break them apart, for the sack of Casey and Carri seeing. "Oh Hey Cameron." She said unwrapping his arms from her waist. "Casey take Carri inside for me please." I said smiling at her as she got her out of the car. "Okay. Is Chase coming over later?" She asked walking towards the door. "I don't know, you'll have to ask Sydney later." I said as I waved my hand for her to go inside. "I'll see you later?" He said seductively, grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to him. "Uh, not tonight. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said rejecting his kiss, and standing next to me. "uh, Okay then. bye." Tyler said coming close to her and hugged her awkwardly. He got in his car and left. "So uh, when do you need to be at the doctor's?" She asked leading us inside the house. "Uh, at 4 so I'm gonna give Casey her snack and then make sure she starts her homework and leave." I said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and peanut butter. It was necessary for Casey to have a 3 meals and a snack everyday. She was hospitalized when she was 12 for anorexia, I always felt guilty. Casey was suffering from something and my parents didn't notice because of a new baby, and me and my hormones just couldn't calm the fuck down for one second. I was pissed, I cried, I was just a wreck when I found out she was being forced fed. Today she understood eating was necessary and she was finally gaining the weight back, and loving herself. I wanted to do everything for her, and I do. Its just a way for me to say, I love you, and you can always come to me for anything, even if you think I won't understand. Chase, I was skeptical at first with letting him come over for homework, but he made her happy. "I'm really sorry about Tyler." Sydney said from across the counter, breaking my thoughts. "That's okay." I said sounding obnoxious. "Casey! Come on down!" I screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I went to wash my hands. "Cameron." Was all she said in a low voice, almost pleading. I finished wiping my hands before answering her. "yeah." I sadly turned around not wanting to meet her eyes. "That day we kissed." She said making a circle on the counter with a finger, we both stared at it. No, I didn't want to hear this, I knew what was going to happen if I did. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked as if it never happened. "Cameron!" I heard a squeaky sick voice call my name. "Carri are you ready to go to the doctor?" I asked taking her from Casey's arms. She shook her yes. "Okay, I'm going to..I'll just leave. You know what to do." I said hurrying out of there avoiding the conversation. "Okay, bye!" I heard her voice but very faint. I drove off to the clinic.

Carri was going to be fine, it was just a little bug. The doctor gave us some medicine. Carri fell asleep on the way home. The kiss. I wish, I'd hope it would've gone a little far. Wow I couldn't believe myself for thinking this. Was it just my hormones acting up or was it what I really felt. When I kissed Sydney my whole body went on fire, it was like passion had hit me. My first was with her, I used her as a safety net in a way. If she didn't like the way I kissed it was okay because I don't like her. But maybe I did have some feelings for her. My plan that night was to kiss her and pretend it was like kissing Alexis, but Sydney did not leave my mind. When I kissed Alexis anything could come to my mind and I could think about it forever. I rubbed the back of my neck and got off the main road to the back roads leading to my house. I wanted to kiss her again, but couldn't. Alexis and Tyler kept us from doing that. No. I didn't want to kiss her. I told myself, not very convincing though. Her lips where like marbled perfectly for mine, her hair the right length to open up her eyes, but not hide that beautiful face. Her legs long enough to wrap around me while we kissed, skin so soft I'd love to kiss every inch, the cutest nose. I thought as I pulled into the drive way. Got Carri out the car, and walked into the house. A but big enough to grab, waist I'd love to wrap my hands around, ears I could whisper in as she moaned. I put Carri in her crib and went to find Sydney. "Hey, Casey. Uh I have to talk to Sydney about something." I said nervously. "Uh, Okay. We'll talk in a little bit, Casey." She said as she got up and closed the door. "What?" she asked. "Come here." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her into my room shutting the door. "Yeah, the kiss." I said nervously. "yeah." she smiled. "We didn't finish." I said with a wink and pulling her into my arms. I kissed her lips, I kissed her neck, I kissed her cheeks. As she kissed me back. I kissed her lips smoothly at first and brought her closer, and each time we got closer our kiss got heavier. She pushed me towards my bed sitting me down as she sat on me. I kissed her and kissed as much as possible, knowing what I was doing was wrong. But never have I felt this pleasure with Alexis, except the first time. Sydney went back to the soft kissing, and I didn't mind. Every kiss was like perfection. I wrapped my hands around her waist. She laid me down. Did I dare go this far? Was this going to ruin my relationship with Alexis? Did I want Alexis? Was this better than what I had with Alexis? "What about Tyler?" I asked out loud by accident. She pulled away quickly almost falling off the bed. "Oh my god. Tyler. Please please please. Don't tell. I love him. Don't tell please!" She begged. "Okay, I won't tell. I promise." I said scared of her reaction. "Okay, I won't tell anyone either. I'm sorry this was a mistake." she said sounding upset leaving my room. Wow. Mistake. I was better off with Alexis. I said with anger.


	16. Chapter 16

Zach's P.o.V

Cameo was right, there was a lot of hell to pay. Her parents wanted to kick her out of her house, but she begged and pleaded for her to stay. I was practically kicked out, and she was house bound. I wasn't allowed to see her. I asked if I could climb her window balcony, but she said it was to risky. It hurt to not see her. I texted her to make sure she was okay, and if she was taking the medicine. I cared about her like no other girl. I was learning something new about myself, her, love and what all they all meant to me. Though we were going to apart until Christmas Break which was a while away, since it was the last week of September and homecoming was the second week of October. I decided to bring Cameron back, so I gathered up the guys to see what was up. None of us have seen him since he hooked up with Alexis.

"So you think he's at home?" Nathan asked getting into the van. "I don't know, and I don't want to take the risk of any of us asking him, just in case he figures it out." I said putting the Van in gear and headed to Michael's house. "How smart do you think he is?" Nathan teased. We laughed. "So what'cha been up to. I've seen you with Cameo." He asked with a disgusted look on his face as he spoke her name. I got upset and flipped on him. "What? Don't ever think about her that way! She's more than you think, she's more than she made herself to be. Don't judge someone until you know them. I made that mistake." "Dude, chill. Okay. I'm sorry, but are you guys like going out?" he asked as I took a deep breath and pulled into Michael's drive way. "Nah, we've just been hanging out a lot. I'll tell you more when I know more." I said as I honked. "kay man." He said silently. We sat there for about 15 minutes. "So how are you and Lisa?" I asked honking 5 times. "Uh, we're good." he said with a face I recognized with any sexual relationship. "Really?" I asked smiling. "No, she cut me off." he said rubbing his neck, tilting his head back and laughed. I laughed at him and just nodded my head. "sucks." I said not really meaning it. I've haven't had sex since last year's Christmas party, with my dad's boss daughter. We went on a ski trip afterwards, and then after that never spoke to her again. It was nice. But it made me wonder what Cameo would be like. I smiled at the thought. Michael finally came out, and more than just out of the house. "I see yah later babygirl!" He yelled out walking towards the van. "I love you!" The girl who I didn't recognize yelled back. "Me too!" He said walking into the van. "Alright drive, before she asks for my numba!" Me and Nathan just bursted out laughing, and I started the car slowly. "Dude, I swear if you don't drive now. Imma kill you." He threatened. I put the car in reverse and backed up slowly, then stopped. Rolled down the window. "Hey are you sure don't need help with that bag. Michael would love to help!" I screamed out as I watched her bend over putting her doufle bag in her trunk. She looked back, and smiled. "Dude! I'm serious. The worst I've had. I only finished to finish. Drive the hell out!" He said putting me into a choke hold from behind. I drove out as fast as I could. "Okay, what if she does get your number? She knows where you live idiot!" Nathan yelled laughing historically. "I don't live there." He said all calm. "What, yes you do." I said making a turn. "Nope, I told her it was my brother's crib." He said as if he had it all figured out. "And your brother would totally have a family picture on his mantel, and Michael awards on his shelf above his baby blue sheets?" I said trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh fucking well. From the time we started to thrust I did not know her." He said laying back. We pulled up to Cameron's house. I stared at it. It felt like the first time I came to his house. Seventh grade when we were going to ride our bikes around town. "So why are we here exactly?" Michael asked. "We have to convince him to break up with Alexis." I said plainly. "Okay, well how do we do that?" He asked. "I don't know. But I want him as my friend most importantly and I don't want him dating her." "Well man, he was going to date her sooner or later." Nathan said taking off his seat belt. "No you don't understand. He's going to get hurt, she planning on using him. Sex then Popularity. Do you guys not care!" "No its not that we don't care, but we're all Alexis's here." Nathan said. "What!" I asked confused. "How many girls has Michael used for sex? How many times have I lied to Lisa to get her in bed? How many times have you used a girl for sex to get a good grade in a class? Dude, we've all been there, in her position." I knew what he said was true. It hurt. "I know, but we never knew the after math, we didn't know what happened after. We still don't, and I don't want to see it, especially to an innocent kid. My best friend. Your best friend!" I said climbing out of the van still not knowing what to say to him. I heard other car doors slam behind me. "Zach you're right, we can't let it happen to him." Nathan said as Michael nodded his head, I guess feeling guilty. We stood there on the door step and knocked on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Cameron's P.o.V

It was Sunday night and I'd been ignoring Alexis, I knew I was going to hear her bitching on Monday, but I didn't care. I was at the bring where I was going to just dump her ass, like trash. I mean I could but I'd be lonely again, a loser, a nobody. I didn't want to go back to that. Was that keeping me from dumping Alexis? Or was it that I truly loved her? My phone vibrated. It was Alexis calling me. I stared at it. Test them? I shook my head yes and answered the phone. "Hello." I said slowly waiting for the yelling to start. "Where the hell have you been?" She screamed into the phone. "I wanna see you, come over." I said in a sexy voice I knew she couldn't resist. "Yeah, I miss you sweet pea." She said, I hated when she made nicknames for me, my name was Cameron Bitch not you'r stupid sweet pea. I held that in and said. "Okay, should I pick you up?" "Yeah, are your parents home?" She asked. "No, they went to pick my sisters up from my grandma's. Its a three hour drive and they left 15 minutes ago." "Nice, I'll see you in a bit then?" "Yup." I said hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath and put on my shoes. I needed to know if I was in love with her, was she in love with me. I needed to know what bothered her of me, and what if we were a match. I needed to know if she liked my sisters, if she loved my sweetness, she's never met that side. I wanted to show her me, that's why I invited her over to my house and not hers. I walked outside grabbed my keys and left.

Alexis P.o.v.

Cameron was something I wanted for my popularity, he was to stupid to see that. And if he did find out he couldn't possibly want to go back to his loner ways. I had been calling him since he left my house yesterday, only to test his patience with me. He never picked up, and I didn't mind, I never got mad. But I made him believe that it did make me mad only for him to be vulnerable and to see if he would do anything for me. Zach told me that he wouldn't have sex with me until we both expressed true love. And that's what I wanted him to show me, that he was truly in love with me, then make him believe that I was truly in love with him. Sex was the only way to make the relationship official. I teased him about his virginity at school, but I only had sex with virgins or people I've had sex before with just to be safe. I wasn't stupid, I was a bitch. I got out of my bed and put back on my pants. "Whats wrong?" Tyler said rolling onto his side wrapping his arms around my waist trying to put me back in bed. "Cameron wants me to come over." I said reaching for my bra on his side of the bed. "Oh." He said sadly. "Don't worry we can continue tonight." I said climbing on top of him kissing his neck. "No, I can't taking Sydney to a movie tonight." He said rubbing my back. "Oh, well then whenever we're free." I said getting up and putting my shirt back on and then getting a clean shirt. I heard him get up and started to put his clothes back on. He had fallen asleep after we had sex, when I was calling Cameron. I didn't like Tyler, I mean he was hot, but not something that can make me any hotter or popular. But he was at good use. He was my spy. We had been best friends sence were kids and he told me that the girl in his Chemistry class told her friend that she had kissed Cameron. I then knew something or well figured that something was going on between him and her. So I told Tyler to flirt with her and act like he was interested just until I had Cameron wrapped long and hard enough on my finger. It was working quite well, she had fallen head over heels for him, they were going to homecoming together and she was out of my way from being with Cameron. Though in exchange I gave him sex, I was his first after I had sex with Zach. It was nice, but not great. I missed Zach but hopefully that would change after Cameron. Zach David Porter. Alexis Porter. I loved the sound of it. He was my first love, well Cameo's first love. But when she showed interest in him, I wanted him and I knew I'd get to him first. Ever since then she was hooking up with any and every guy she could, she probably has an STD her dumb ass. I love Zach, he's the one I want most of all. But he can't get me where I want to be like Cameron. So I'll get Zach somehow. I sighed. "Tyler you better leave Cameron texted me that he was 10 minutes away from here." I said turning around to him. "Okay, I"m out." He said giving me a long hard kiss. It was nothing like Zach's. Sex was nothing like Zach made it. He left out the door. I was glad that Cameo wasn't having sex with Zach. I was jealous enough that they were spending time together. It had been a few days since he stopped by again. I hoped that he had more things to discuss with me, just to see him. Cameron pulled up and honked. I walked outside and into his car. He didn't open it for me. He didn't give me a kiss when I sat down inside his car. He didn't say hello, or how are you? Or to put on my seatbelt. What was up?


	18. Chapter 18

Cameron's P.o.V

It was Sunday night and I'd been ignoring Alexis, I knew I was going to hear her bitching on Monday, but I didn't care. I was at the bring where I was going to just dump her ass, like trash. I mean I could but I'd be lonely again, a loser, a nobody. I didn't want to go back to that. Was that keeping me from dumping Alexis? Or was it that I truly loved her? My phone vibrated. It was Alexis calling me. I stared at it. Test them? I shook my head yes and answered the phone. "Hello." I said slowly waiting for the yelling to start. "Where the hell have you been?" She screamed into the phone. "I wanna see you, come over." I said in a sexy voice I knew she couldn't resist. "Yeah, I miss you sweet pea." She said, I hated when she made nicknames for me, my name was Cameron Bitch not you'r stupid sweet pea. I held that in and said. "Okay, should I pick you up?" "Yeah, are your parents home?" She asked. "No, they went to pick my sisters up from my grandma's. Its a three hour drive and they left 15 minutes ago." "Nice, I'll see you in a bit then?" "Yup." I said hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath and put on my shoes. I needed to know if I was in love with her, was she in love with me. I needed to know what bothered her of me, and what if we were a match. I needed to know if she liked my sisters, if she loved my sweetness, she's never met that side. I wanted to show her me, that's why I invited her over to my house and not hers. I walked outside grabbed my keys and left.

Alexis P.o.v.

Cameron was something I wanted for my popularity, he was to stupid to see that. And if he did find out he couldn't possibly want to go back to his loner ways. I had been calling him since he left my house yesterday, only to test his patience with me. He never picked up, and I didn't mind, I never got mad. But I made him believe that it did make me mad only for him to be vulnerable and to see if he would do anything for me. Zach told me that he wouldn't have sex with me until we both expressed true love. And that's what I wanted him to show me, that he was truly in love with me, then make him believe that I was truly in love with him. Sex was the only way to make the relationship official. I teased him about his virginity at school, but I only had sex with virgins or people I've had sex before with just to be safe. I wasn't stupid, I was a bitch. I got out of my bed and put back on my pants. "Whats wrong?" Tyler said rolling onto his side wrapping his arms around my waist trying to put me back in bed. "Cameron wants me to come over." I said reaching for my bra on his side of the bed. "Oh." He said sadly. "Don't worry we can continue tonight." I said climbing on top of him kissing his neck. "No, I can't taking Sydney to a movie tonight." He said rubbing my back. "Oh, well then whenever we're free." I said getting up and putting my shirt back on and then getting a clean shirt. I heard him get up and started to put his clothes back on. He had fallen asleep after we had sex, when I was calling Cameron. I didn't like Tyler, I mean he was hot, but not something that can make me any hotter or popular. But he was at good use. He was my spy. We had been best friends sence were kids and he told me that the girl in his Chemistry class told her friend that she had kissed Cameron. I then knew something or well figured that something was going on between him and her. So I told Tyler to flirt with her and act like he was interested just until I had Cameron wrapped long and hard enough on my finger. It was working quite well, she had fallen head over heels for him, they were going to homecoming together and she was out of my way from being with Cameron. Though in exchange I gave him sex, I was his first after I had sex with Zach. It was nice, but not great. I missed Zach but hopefully that would change after Cameron. Zach David Porter. Alexis Porter. I loved the sound of it. He was my first love, well Cameo's first love. But when she showed interest in him, I wanted him and I knew I'd get to him first. Ever since then she was hooking up with any and every guy she could, she probably has an STD her dumb ass. I love Zach, he's the one I want most of all. But he can't get me where I want to be like Cameron. So I'll get Zach somehow. I sighed. "Tyler you better leave Cameron texted me that he was 10 minutes away from here." I said turning around to him. "Okay, I"m out." He said giving me a long hard kiss. It was nothing like Zach's. Sex was nothing like Zach made it. He left out the door. I was glad that Cameo wasn't having sex with Zach. I was jealous enough that they were spending time together. It had been a few days since he stopped by again. I hoped that he had more things to discuss with me, just to see him. Cameron pulled up and honked. I walked outside and into his car. He didn't open it for me. He didn't give me a kiss when I sat down inside his car. He didn't say hello, or how are you? Or to put on my seatbelt. What was up?


	19. Chapter 19

Zach's P.o.V

It was nice to have Cameron back in my life but it burned not to see Cameo. I had a dream about us last night. I was on a bridge and had a maroon sweater on and a rose in my hand. My hair was nice a slicked back and combed. I waited there and waited there until the most beautiful shadow appeared. But I couldn't see the shadow but in my heart I knew it was Cameo. We danced, laughed, kissed, held hands and had a good time. I was more in love with her than with any other girl. I was never in love, I was more into sex than love. Cameo changed that for me. At the end of my dream the shadow went away and I chased it and chased it, but never caught up with it. I tried finding it but found myself in a dark room. I was looking around the room turning in circles. I dropped my rose and it melted. I stared at it then something red oozed out of my sweater. I realized it was my heart, this was my reflection on how I felt when I wasn't with her. Boy did I hit it hard.

A few hours later I called her. "Hello." She sounded sweet. "Hey, how's it going?" I said. "Okay, guess what?" She said with excitement in her voice. "What?" I said smiling. "Uh, I get to go to Homecoming! And to the big game! I'm clean and free! I don't have to take the medicine we went to the doctor and he said I was clean from the disease." She screamed into the phone. "No way! Oh my god that's amazing!" I said more excited than her. "Yeah, I'm not housebound anymore." She said. Before I could ask I went to my car and started to drive to her house. "So I can come over." I asked backing up. "Yeah, if you want." She said in a sad voice. "No, you don't understand I want to do something." I said sincerely. "O-okay. I'll see you soon, bye." She said sounding even more sad. I hung up and drove as fast I could. I drove up to her driveway and knocked on the door. She answered and didn't care to look at me. What was up? Did I do something wrong? She lead me to her room and sat down on her bed while I sat on her computer chair. She grabbed her arm rubbing it and looked down. "Does your arm hurt?" I asked walking over to her. "No." she said with a voice ready to sob. "You're gonna leave me right, you're charity case is over and you're ready to say you're last goodbyes and leave me like every other person in my life, because there's something better huh?" She said crying and yelling at me. She started to sob and broke down. "No, no no no no no. Cameo. No, honey babe. No, I wouldn't do that, from the beginning I was here for you and I told you that I would be here to the end!" I said almost crying. She fell to her knees with her next words. "Yeah, it's over I'm not in the dog house any more. My disease is cured and now you don't have to do anything for me." "No, Cameo." I said sincerely going down with her trying to hold her into my arms. She just pulled away. "Go away I don't wanna see you anymore." She said pushing me away. "Cameo. Where did this come from? Please don't tell me to leave, I wanna stay please! Princess let me stay." I begged as she climbed onto her bed as I crawled to her on my knees. "No, I don't care. You outerspacepoliticians just get what you want and leave, and that's the reason you wanna stay right because you want this and then leave!" She yelled furiously and then threw pillows. Tears left my eyes. "Cameo, no that's not it. Please. Tell me what's wrong tell me what's going through your mind. Please I'm begging you. I will never mistreat you, I'll never leave you, I wanna love you with all my heart. Please tell me what's wrong." I said climbing on her bed and grabbing her hands. She looked into my eyes with love that she saw in mine. She smiled. I smiled thinking it was over. She took her hands away and put them on her belly. "Remember the doctor told me I couldn't have a baby? Because of the disease?" She said looking down at her belly. "Yeah." I said confused and not wanting to here what I heard next. "Well, I called you over because well I knew you would come over. You know how I went to the doctor's?" "Yeah." "Well there was a 5 pound weight gain and I've been vomiting for the past few days, and well I asked if he could run a pregnancy test. It was positive." She said smiling at her belly and began to cry. I held her tightly in my arms. She cried and laughed at the same time. All I could think about is who was the dad. "What do we outerspacepoliticians have to do with this?" I asked afraid of the answer. "I had sex with Michael the last time." was all she said that made me burst into to tears. "No." I said shaking my head. "No. Don't tell him." I pleaded. "Why not?" She asked. "Did you tell your parents who the father was?" "No, but they're more supportive this time than the disease thing." "Will you tell them it's me?"


	20. Chapter 20

Cameron's p.o.v

My plan didn't go as well as I thought it would. Once we walked in the door she got me started. We walked in the door and she suddenly held me against the wall and began to grind on me while kissing my neck. We almost went all the way but she stopped. I was disappointed in a way but then again the whole time I was thinking about how it would go if I dumped her right there and then, if I still had a chance with Sydney, if my life would be any different or stay the same. I noticed that all the pleasure I felt from her was in my pants, but in reality the one body part that tells you you love a girl, is your heart. Was Alexis what I really wanted? No, she wasn't. I drove her home afterwards. We didn't speak. I pulled up to her drive way and said. "I don't want to do this anymore." She stopped putting on her lipstick and turned around. "What?" She yelled at first and then shook her head and began again. "What. no. Cameron baby I love you." she said with a soft sweet voice that hit my heart so hard. She unbuckled her seat belt and caressed my cheek. "I don't think you do, I feel so wrong when I kiss you, when we do what we just did. I didn't feel anything for you." I said looking deep into her eyes that were tearing up. "I do, I just thought that that's what you wanted. I felt that I needed to be the way that I am for you to love me." I looked down at her watery eyes and grabbed her hands. "No, baby I loved you since the Seventh grade. You don't have to do anything for me, I want to be here for you. I wanna love you let me do that, you just sit back and enjoy the ride." I said softly in her ear, and then hugged her tightly as she cried in my arms. "I love you Cameron. I do. I wanna do everything and do anything for you, I want to be by your side and be able to look in your eyes and feel passion." She said pulling back and caressing my cheek again. I kissed her softly and she left me take care of her, she let me just hold her while kissing her soft lips oh so gently nothing rough. I got out of the car and helped her just to hold her in my arms the right way. We stayed like that for an hour and I actually, finally felt the love. She did love me. She was just afraid, and I understood that. Alexis was popular she had expectations to meet, but not with me. I loved her and she finally realized it and I finally realized she was mine and we were meant to be. I walked her to her room and kissed her gently one more time and left. I drove home with a huge smile on my face and my heart racing for her. When I got home I saw Sydney outside my house sitting on the porch swing. I walked up to her with a confused face. "What's going on?" I asked standing in front of her. She looked up and said. "Your mom texted me and told me to meet her here for something." she said scooting over gesturing for me to sit, I stood. "Oh, are they on their way?" I asked. "Yeah they just left." "You do know my grandma's house is like 3 hours away?" I asked. "Uh no, I didn't. I guess I should come back later, but I have a date tonight. I'll text her about it." She sat there and texted my mom, as I thought about Alexis and how it would be for now on. I also remembered thinking I had feelings for Sydney, did I? Or was I just thinking she was best for me, but the kiss. I thought. Was I just in the mood, was i just wanting her body, or just mad at Alexis? Her phone rang and broke my thoughts. "Okay, your mom said she just wanted to give me the boxes of clothes for the homeless shelter and told me to tell you to get them out for me and drive me to the shelter to drop them off." She said getting up and walking towards the garage. "What?" I whispered to myself watching her walk. "What's your pass code?" She asked. I shook my head and got back to reality. I walked towards the garage and gently moved her away to put in the pass code. Once it was open it was obvious which boxes where to go to the homeless shelter. I grabbed them and put them in my car trunk. She got in the car while I put in the last box, after that I got in and started the car. I began to pull out when she turned on the radio. I was waiting for her to change the station like everyone else did, but instead she turned it up. I looked at her confused while stopping at stop sign and said. "You like classic rock?" She looked at me and smiled. "yeah! the best time to ever to listen to music!" she said as she began to dance in her seat to Aerosmith. I drove off to the freeway as the next song started. It was "Love Song" By AC/DC. I began to bob my head as the guitar and bass started off the song. She did the same and turned it up even louder. "This is my favorite song! I love the way they start it off!" she yelled over the music. "I know! Its amazing. I can sing every word!" I yelled and started to sway as the lyrics began. "Sing it!" she said smiling as she swayed as well and smiled at me. "Really?" I asked "Yeah come together!" She started to sing and it her voice was beautiful, I stopped at a stop light and began to sing with her. We sang the song together and made it intimate. I didn't scream the lyrics I just went with my heart and sand my heart out. So did she, I could see it in her face. She had her eyes close and I could see that she loved the song as much as I did, that she felt the same way. She looked beautiful while singing it. The guitar started to play again and we were almost to the shelter and she opened her eyes. Sydney sang to me she looked in my eyes and sang. The song was almost over and I pulled up and sang to her "I love you." as I mimicked the song lyrics but instead of jene I said Sydney. I parked and sang the lyrics to her over and over. She mimicked them as well and our faces got closer and closer till our lips met. They met oh so gently and fireworks went off. I held her waist as she held my cheek. We kissed softly at first but then the kiss became something different. It wasn't sexual or an ordinary kiss, it was passion. I've never felt this before. We pulled away from each other breathless, but it wasn't sexual. "Can we keep doing this?" She asked. I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about. She kissed me again for a long period of time and said. "Wow. Can we?" She asked with excitement in her eyes. I looked at her with my heart racing and numb with passion. What was I to do. Alexis loved me, and I loved her. Sydney was with Tyler, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I wasn't a cheater. "No, let's go." I said with an emotionless expression. She shook her head in agreement and helped me get the boxes out of the car. We drove home with the radio off, and we arrived at home. But that night I couldn't shake the feeling that something should have happened right then and there with Sydney. I guess I will never know.


	21. Chapter 21

Zach's P.o.V

"No, Zach I can't let you do that, it's not your responsibility." She said caressing my cheek. "I know but I want to, please." I said rubbing her hand with my thumb. "Were you even going to tell Michael?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She looked down at the carpet and started to shake her head no. "See I can be there for you through it all. The morning sickness, diapers, formula, a father figure for the child. Please let me. I can be a husband to you. I promise just say yes." I started to beg again. "All the doctor appointments. School work. My parents. You'll be there?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes I promise." I said kissing her lips between each word. She began to cry and I held her in my arms. I stayed for the rest of the day and we decided to tell her parents when they got home on Tuesday from their business trip. "Can you believe my stomach is gonna stretch out a baby?" She asked excitedly. I smiled and held her closer. "Better saver this time to hold your body against mine, because in a few months there's gonna be a baby between us." "I'm sorry." she said with a sad voice. "For what?" "For putting you through this, for telling you, for falling in love with you." When she said those last words an arrow went through my heart and I was filled with joy. She was in love with me. I sat up and smiled like a dork. "No, I'm glad you did those things to me. See when I came over to see you I was gonna tell you I love you." She looked at me and smiled starting to say something but I stopped her. "I love you, Cameo." "I love you too Zach." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I kissed her back gently and she made it a little rougher. When she laid me down and got on top of me I stopped her. "Cameo you don't have to do this. You shouldn't do this." I said breathless and my heart pounding. "I want to. Don't you?" she asked with a sweet innocent voice. I looked at her and smiled. "Yes, but…" "But nothing let's do it now before and you don't have to lie about having sex with me to my parents. You don't want to lie to my parents do you?" She asked smiling at her lame excuse for having sex. "No, no I don't." I said flipping her over to where I was on top and started to kiss her neck. She tugged at my shirt as I whispered I love you between kisses. She would laugh and giggle from pleasure. But I didn't feel anything, anything I wanted feel. I felt guilt and what we were doing was wrong. She unbuttoned my jeans and I grabbed her hands and pulled away. "Stop." was all I said. Cameo saw the seriousness on my face and stopped smiling. "Is it because I'm pregnant, you won't her him or her. He or she is still just a little seed its only been a couple of weeks." She said with a reassuring voice. "No. That's not it. I just can't help but think or feel that this is wrong." I said looking for my shirt and putting it back on. "So you're leaving I thought you loved me and you wanted me and this baby." She said angrily. "No Cameo. Yes I'm going to be here for you and that baby, its us having sex that I don't feel comfortable with and I don't know why?" She just looked at me with an expressionless face. "Before I would jump to any girl willing to give me sex, but I don't know why its different with you. I look into your eyes and I want it, I look at your smile and I want it, I kiss those soft lips and I want it." I said inching closer and closer to her with each statement until I kissed her soft lips and I felt the need to do it. "Then why?" She asked as confused as I was. "I don't know." I said sitting down beside her and holding both of her hands. "I love you, Zach." she said resting her head on my shoulder. "I love you too, Cameo." I said kissing her forehead. "Zach?" "Yeah Cameo." "What if the baby comes out Filipino?"


	22. Chapter 22

Cameron's P.o.V

It was homecoming weekend and I couldn't stop thinking about Sydney and our kiss. I couldn't go one minute without wishing Alexis turned into Sydney's nice body. It was all I thought about. I had to do something I told myself waiting for Alexis to come out of her house to go to the big football game. I had to break up with Alexis, and I was going to do it. It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair that I fantasized about another girl while being with her. She loved me. For the first time she finally loved me. It made me smile, only the fact that she was in love with made me smile. Not her smile, or her laugh, or the way she walked, she didn't do or say anything funny, but her feelings made my heart race. She finally walked out of her house with her gym bag and her cheer leading outfit. I wouldn't let her go without a date at homecoming, I wasn't that bad guy, but right after I was going to end my frustration. "Hey babe, let's go I have to be there at the field in 12 minutes." She said climbing into my car and kissing my cheek. "Okay." was all I said. After deciding that I was done with Alexis I had to keep low so I wouldn't blurt it out. We got to the game just in time and she waved as she ran to the field to stretch. I looked up at the bleachers to look for an empty seat and saw Zach, Cameo, Nathan and Lisa, and Michael. They waved as a I walked up to them to take a seat. "Sup man!" Michael was the first one to say something. "Nothin' much how ya been?" I said sitting next to Zach holding Cameo's hand? "I'm good, how's your girl?" He asked. "Uh, actually. Good. Good she's good. We're good." I said stumbling over words, thinking if I told Michael about me breaking up with Alexis he would tell her before I did, or convince me to stay with her. "Oh snap. She's pregnant." He said all serious as Zach and Cameo's heads turned towards him and their conversation stopped. "Uh, No. Im just tired yah know, and we haven't even done it yet anyways." I said trying to scope out Alexis on the track. "Oh okay it's cool not everyone is as good as me!" Michael said doing his swagger dance. "Yeah thank god!" Zach said putting his arm around Cameo and gave him an annoyed look. I couldn't find Alexis so I decided to go look for her instead. I sneaked to the tunnel that lead to the football field and I couldn't see but I could hear. "When can we be together?" I heard a male voice say breathless. "Does it matter?" I heard a breathless female voice say and smacking lips. "Yes, come on dump that Cameron guy. He can't be that good in bed." I heard the male voice say. "Well we haven't yet, I'm planning for it to be tomorrow after homecoming at the after party at my house." the female voice said. "And then what?" the male asked. "I'll get my popularity up and then me and you can be together before spring break. Its not like I'm in love with him and want to be with him forever. Even though he believes it." she said and then i heard lips smacking and a jump. "Oh Alexis! Baby do me! Alexis!" I couldn't stand to be there anymore so I ran to my car running into Sydney. "Woah Cameron!" I heard her say as I continue to run after bumping into her. "Cameron wait!" I didn't want to stop. I didn't know what to do all I wanted was to be alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Cameron's P.o.V

I ran to my car and quickly got my keys out of my pocket, but Sydney wasn't much behind me. She hit the car just when I unlocked the doors. "Cameron what's wrong!" she yelled. "Nothing leave me alone!" I yelled back in frustration. I got in the car and so did she on the passenger side. "Cameron stop you're getting angry, you know how you get when you're angry please just calm down." she pleaded with me. I started my car and began to drive off as fast as I could. "Cameron slow down Please you're gonna get us killed!" she begged putting on her seat belt. I was angry, I was mad, I was frustrated. I was everything I didn't want to, I was showing a side of me I never wanted anyone to see. Thank god my parents went to take the girls out for Friday Dinner at my g'mas. I pulled into my driveway with a screetch and parked. "Cameron! Please tell me what's wrong! Cameron!" Sydney yelled all the way from behind me following me into my house. She slammed the door in frustration telling me she as serious. "Cameron you better tell me what's going on right now!" she said looking at me. I turned away from the stairs and looked at her seriously, taking one step at a time towards her. I got so close to her our bodies were touching gently and our nose tips touched as well I looked down at her and said in a deep cold voice that made her shiver in fear. "Why do you care? Nobody cares. I'm alone." I almost turned away when she said. "That's not true, a lot people care about you." "Like who I'm Cameron the loner. The one who sits in his room all day playing his bass, listens to oldies rock, and cares for his sisters. No one is going to love me." "But they do Cameron, they do." She tried pleading with me. I laughed coldly. "Who's they?" I whispered into her ear. She had no reply. "HUH! TELL ME WHO'S THEY? WHO LOVES CAMERON. Who loves Cameron the way he loves them." I said beginning to cry and walking away from her. "HUH! TELL ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and punching the wall. I looked at her with frustration written over my face. She began to cry and came towards me. Sydney took my face in her hands, closed her eyes and kissed my lips. She pulled away in shock but then kissed me again and again and again. I began to kiss back full force and went on with the moment. I wrapped my arms around her body holding it tighter to mine as she rustled with my hair and moaned between our lips. I picked her up in my arms and walked up the stairs as she kissed my neck. I put her down on both feet as we got into my room and she began to take off her shirt and mine. I took her waist and brought it close to mine. She pushed me onto the bed and started unbuckle my jeans. Sydney pulled my jeans off and I put myself on top. Savoring each moment I kissed every bare skin showing, as she moaned in pleasure and held me closer to one particular spot right below her ear. I played with lace bra unbuttoning it slowly teasing her. She took off her jeans herself with anticipation. We got under the covers and was ready to go but she stopped just as I pulled it out. "No, I can't do this. What am I even doing here? No I'm so sorry. I probably messed you up even more now haven't I? Oh my god. Cameron." Was the last word she said as she collected her things and was out the door. I stared at the door for an hour. Not knowing what to do, both girls I thought were right for me had walked right into my arms and right out of them. It wasn't the fact that I wasn't going to lose my virginity but the fact that no one did love me. Or that I was good for just one thing helping girls in the most disgusting way possible. I wanted Sydney. I was in love with her and I blew my chances more than just once, it wasn't her fault it was mine. Alexis was a plain bitch. That was her problem and not mine. I was stupid to believe her but I was right to break up with her. I didn't know if I wanted to the Homecoming dance. I wanted to go back in time and be a kid again when me and Sydney were best friends, a time when I could tell her anything and nothing was weird, awkward or wrong between us. I stared at that door till I fell a sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a long night.


	24. Chapter 24

Cameron's P.o.V.

The door bell rang and it was Nathan and Lisa with the limo we had all chipped in for the night. "Hey man looking good." Nathan said as I answered the door. "thanks, You both look nice." I said trying to fake that everything was okay. I hugged both trying to act like the Cameron they wanted. My mom came out with the camera and took pictures before Zach, Cameo,Alexis and Michael arrived. Zach and Cameo walked in as my mom took the last photo. "Hey!" I heard Michael chime in through the door. Nathan laughed and gave him a man hug. "Lookin' fly Mike." Nathan said. "You too. And Lisssaaa! Babe you lookin' fine!" Michael teased. I stood there wishing my last homecoming was going to be the way hoped it was going to be. I wished I was just as excited as my friends were, I wish I had made the choice to be with Sydney the chance I had, I knew then I needed her to make me happy. "Sup Cameron, don't zone out yet, you haven't had any punch yet!" Michael joked. I attempted a smile and gave him a hug. We took more pictures and then Zach, Cameo and Alexis arrived. Zach and Cameo walked in happy. Zach stared at Cameo as if that was his shrine, his knight shining armor, like his Sydney. I said to myself. And as I greeted Alexis at the door I was tempted to run over to Sydney and magically make her want me like I wanted. "Hey babe." she said hugging me dearly. I was ready to dump her ass. "Hey." I said grumpy hugging her back. "Ohh photos!" her voice chimed. I was more annoyed than ever in my life. I can't believe I was in love with this bitch. The drive to homecoming was torture I had to by her, hold her hand, kiss her, when all i wanted was to run to Sydney. We got to Homecoming and I tried to enjoy myself but I just felt like crawling in bed and forgetting the world. I was experiencing heart break and I wasn't even dating the one who broke it or was I. I danced with Alexis and her friends, smiled, laughed, and joked so well. "I love this." Alexis said as we slow danced. I looked at her in her eyes and smiled. "I love you." I said kissing her lips softly. The night ended but with disappointment. I refused to go with Alexis to her house and she tried leading me to the limo an hour before the dance ended. I told her I was holy and wasn't ready to give up anything god didn't want me too, we went back to the dance and we were the last on the limo. "I had fun tonight, even if we didn't you know." She said cuddling up to me. "Well I didn't. It was hell for me. This whole relationship was hell. I hate you. I hate you, Alexis." I bursted out in pure anger. "I don't want to be with you, I don't want anything to do with you, I never want to see your face, I don't care if I'm a loner or a virgin. I don't care anymore." I said slowly in her face. I backed away getting control of my emotions. "Ohh virgin Mary has pms. You're staying with me. It's not over!" She yelled back getting into my face. I pushed her gently away with one hand and said. "Its over. You're a bitch. A whore. And I want to know who you were with Friday at the game!" "Tyler. You couldn't wait for March to come to do this! I was going to go away to cancun with him. I wanted more popularity from you and then going to cancun in the spring was going to take me to the top, and you just ruined my plan." she began to cry. "You ruined my chance at love. I think I deserve more of apology than you." I said as the limo stopped and I climbed out and pulling her out of the limo. "Cameron Quiseng you're dead at school. You'll never see the popularity again!" She yelled after me. "Thank god!" I yelled back getting into the limo and leaving. I knew what was next and no matter what I had to try.


	25. Chapter 25

8 months later.

Zach's P.o.V.

"Zach. I know what you want but what about what I want?" She begged again as we laid in her bed. "I know. But trust me this is best. I want what's best for me and her this baby, and Michael isn't." I said turning over on my elbow looking at Cameo trying to convince her not to tell Michael. School was out and there was still 3 weeks to go before the baby came. Cameo's parents had me move in a month before the baby came. My parent's were okay with it, because they had kicked me out. "I think you're just being a hard ass and don't care for me at all." She began to cry like every night. "Shhhh, noo baby that's not it. Shhh let's just sleep okay that's what the doctor said you need sleep. I'm here and no one else can change that." I said and we fell a sleep.

The next morning.

"Owww! Zach!" I heard Cameo scream in the bedroom as I brushed my teeth in the bathroom. "What!" I ran in there concerned that she may have fallen. I walked in as she sat at the edge of the bed in a puddle of water. "My water broke." She said scared. "Oh shit. Uh uh! We have to go to the hospital. We have to call your mom and dad." I said getting her up and grabbing the baby bag I had prepared months before. "Okay here we go." I said just as scared as she was walking down the stairs. I put her in my van and we drove to the hospital. "Help she's having a baby!" I said walking in. "Okay how far apart are your contractions." A nurse asked while another got Cameo a wheel chair. "uh I think only 5 minutes apart." Cameo said calmly. "Okay we're going to take her to a delivery room, please make any calls and get ready. Since I'm assuming you're the father." The nurse said to my shocking face. No words came out and she took Cameo away. I was scared out of my wits and knew I wasn't prepared for this. I called her parents and they were on their way. I looked at my phone and knew what I had to do. "Michael." I said as he answered his phone. "Yeah man. What's wrong you sound scared. did ya see a spider." He joked. I tried to laugh both but only air came out. "No, man you're having a baby." I said slowly. "What!" He screamed into the phone. "Cameo. Cameo was pregnant with your baby I lied about taping her it's not mine its yours. I'm sorry man I'm so sorry." I began to cry and dropped to my knees. "Zach thank you. I thank you so much, I hoped it was mine. I'll be at the hospital in 10." He said hanging up. Michael was happy, he was happy to be the father. I got myself together and went to the desk to ask where Cameo was checked in. They gave me a room number and I went to her. "Zach did you call my mom?" she asked calmly as she was hooked up to machinery. "Yeah both mom and dad. And Michael will be here in 10." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. "What!" She asked excited. "Oh thank you thank you. Zach I love you thank you." I looked at her and smiled. "I love you too." I said but meant it differently as I suspected hers was different too. I went outside to call my parents and tell the truth. "Hey mom." I said as she said hello. "Yeah Zach." She said sounding sad. "I lied about being a father. It was actually Michael's and well I was just trying to help out a girl I thought I loved." She began to sob and said. "That makes more sense that its Michael's. Where are you?" She asked. "I'm at the hospital. Cameo's water broke." I said slowly. "Mom I was scared. I am scared." I said beginning to cry. "Do you want me to come and help you." She asked sobbing again. "Please. Mom." I said falling only having the wall support me to not hit the floor. Everyone arrived after another. Michael being the first. "Where is she?" He asked running in room 858 4th floor. He nodded and ran towards the elevator. Cameo's parents arrived just minutes later and I told them the same thing, then came my mom and we went up together. I felt guilty for leaving Cameo. But I saw how her and Michael acted towards each other. There was a window where me, my mom, and Cameo's dad watched her give birth from the side. I saw how Michael held her hand and couched her, I saw him cut the umbilical cord and hold his baby showing Cameo. I watched the nurses take the baby to the opposite side of the room to wrap the baby up in a blanket that was in the baby bag. I smiled. I watched Michael and Cameo gawk at their baby. The doctor came out and said we could come in one at a time, Cameo's dad was first. I sat down feeling my job was done. "Zach you can come in now." Cameo's dad said coming out with his wife. I kissed my mom and went in. "Hey." I said looking at both of them. "Hi." Cameo said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked nervously walking up to them. "Girl." Michael said smiling at the child. "Name?" I asked trying to peek at the her. Michael took the baby from Cameo's hands and brought her to me. "Daisy Martinez." he said handing her to me. Daisy looked exactly like Michael but with her mothers eyes and lips. I smiled at her. "Hi Daisy. I was going to be your dad, but the one you had first seemed better." I said shedding a tear. Michael smiled and took Cameo's hand. "Thank you. Thanks for everything." Cameo began. I looked up at her and then back at Daisy. "You're Welcome. And when you need it 24 hour babysitting. clothes, food, I want to be there for her no matter what." I said looking straight into their eyes. They nodded agreeing. "We want you to be her godfather." Michael said to me. My face shined with excitement and I nodded. "Of course." I came closer to both of them as we awed at Daisy. "I'm gonna be here for her Zach. I mean we have that tour coming up in a year. But I'm going to be father for her. She's mine. My Daisy." He said crying and I was glad I wasn't the only one. I gave Daisy to her mother and hugged him tight and long. "So this is it?" I asked leaving for the night. "yeah. I love you. But I love Michael a lot more. You're a great person Zach." Cameo said looking at me in the eyes. I nodded. "Thank you. I love you too. I'll see you three tomorrow morning." I said waving goodbye.


	26. Chapter 26

8 months later.

Zach's P.o.V.

"Zach. I know what you want but what about what I want?" She begged again as we laid in her bed. "I know. But trust me this is best. I want what's best for me and her this baby, and Michael isn't." I said turning over on my elbow looking at Cameo trying to convince her not to tell Michael. School was out and there was still 3 weeks to go before the baby came. Cameo's parents had me move in a month before the baby came. My parent's were okay with it, because they had kicked me out. "I think you're just being a hard ass and don't care for me at all." She began to cry like every night. "Shhhh, noo baby that's not it. Shhh let's just sleep okay that's what the doctor said you need sleep. I'm here and no one else can change that." I said and we fell a sleep.

The next morning.

"Owww! Zach!" I heard Cameo scream in the bedroom as I brushed my teeth in the bathroom. "What!" I ran in there concerned that she may have fallen. I walked in as she sat at the edge of the bed in a puddle of water. "My water broke." She said scared. "Oh shit. Uh uh! We have to go to the hospital. We have to call your mom and dad." I said getting her up and grabbing the baby bag I had prepared months before. "Okay here we go." I said just as scared as she was walking down the stairs. I put her in my van and we drove to the hospital. "Help she's having a baby!" I said walking in. "Okay how far apart are your contractions." A nurse asked while another got Cameo a wheel chair. "uh I think only 5 minutes apart." Cameo said calmly. "Okay we're going to take her to a delivery room, please make any calls and get ready. Since I'm assuming you're the father." The nurse said to my shocking face. No words came out and she took Cameo away. I was scared out of my wits and knew I wasn't prepared for this. I called her parents and they were on their way. I looked at my phone and knew what I had to do. "Michael." I said as he answered his phone. "Yeah man. What's wrong you sound scared. did ya see a spider." He joked. I tried to laugh both but only air came out. "No, man you're having a baby." I said slowly. "What!" He screamed into the phone. "Cameo. Cameo was pregnant with your baby I lied about taping her it's not mine its yours. I'm sorry man I'm so sorry." I began to cry and dropped to my knees. "Zach thank you. I thank you so much, I hoped it was mine. I'll be at the hospital in 10." He said hanging up. Michael was happy, he was happy to be the father. I got myself together and went to the desk to ask where Cameo was checked in. They gave me a room number and I went to her. "Zach did you call my mom?" she asked calmly as she was hooked up to machinery. "Yeah both mom and dad. And Michael will be here in 10." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. "What!" She asked excited. "Oh thank you thank you. Zach I love you thank you." I looked at her and smiled. "I love you too." I said but meant it differently as I suspected hers was different too. I went outside to call my parents and tell the truth. "Hey mom." I said as she said hello. "Yeah Zach." She said sounding sad. "I lied about being a father. It was actually Michael's and well I was just trying to help out a girl I thought I loved." She began to sob and said. "That makes more sense that its Michael's. Where are you?" She asked. "I'm at the hospital. Cameo's water broke." I said slowly. "Mom I was scared. I am scared." I said beginning to cry. "Do you want me to come and help you." She asked sobbing again. "Please. Mom." I said falling only having the wall support me to not hit the floor. Everyone arrived after another. Michael being the first. "Where is she?" He asked running in room 858 4th floor. He nodded and ran towards the elevator. Cameo's parents arrived just minutes later and I told them the same thing, then came my mom and we went up together. I felt guilty for leaving Cameo. But I saw how her and Michael acted towards each other. There was a window where me, my mom, and Cameo's dad watched her give birth from the side. I saw how Michael held her hand and couched her, I saw him cut the umbilical cord and hold his baby showing Cameo. I watched the nurses take the baby to the opposite side of the room to wrap the baby up in a blanket that was in the baby bag. I smiled. I watched Michael and Cameo gawk at their baby. The doctor came out and said we could come in one at a time, Cameo's dad was first. I sat down feeling my job was done. "Zach you can come in now." Cameo's dad said coming out with his wife. I kissed my mom and went in. "Hey." I said looking at both of them. "Hi." Cameo said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked nervously walking up to them. "Girl." Michael said smiling at the child. "Name?" I asked trying to peek at the her. Michael took the baby from Cameo's hands and brought her to me. "Daisy Martinez." he said handing her to me. Daisy looked exactly like Michael but with her mothers eyes and lips. I smiled at her. "Hi Daisy. I was going to be your dad, but the one you had first seemed better." I said shedding a tear. Michael smiled and took Cameo's hand. "Thank you. Thanks for everything." Cameo began. I looked up at her and then back at Daisy. "You're Welcome. And when you need it 24 hour babysitting. clothes, food, I want to be there for her no matter what." I said looking straight into their eyes. They nodded agreeing. "We want you to be her godfather." Michael said to me. My face shined with excitement and I nodded. "Of course." I came closer to both of them as we awed at Daisy. "I'm gonna be here for her Zach. I mean we have that tour coming up in a year. But I'm going to be father for her. She's mine. My Daisy." He said crying and I was glad I wasn't the only one. I gave Daisy to her mother and hugged him tight and long. "So this is it?" I asked leaving for the night. "yeah. I love you. But I love Michael a lot more. You're a great person Zach." Cameo said looking at me in the eyes. I nodded. "Thank you. I love you too. I'll see you three tomorrow morning." I said waving goodbye.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-Last Chapter.

Narrator.

A year has passed. Michael and Cameo got married 3 months after Daisy's birth. They moved into an apartment with the money Michael had saved for a baby ever since he started to have sex. He had almost 2,000 dollars in savings and showered his babygirl's. He got a job in construction making a 1,000 a week but then got fired if he agreed to go on tour with his band. Though the band was very successful and he had no worries. Cameron finally found happiness under his nose. Sydney went to a college to become a journalist and ended up actually writing about Allstar Weekend, not the outerspace politicians. Cameron was engaged to marry Sydney his childhood sweetheart. He gave her a shout out at every chance he had. Cameron never experienced sex the way his friends did, but he loved the way he experienced it personally with his first real love. Zach pursued his real dream as being a singer and not a father. But loved Daisy just as much as her father. He was always trying to get her to godfather instead of dada when he babysat. Things turned out great for all of them. Nathan and Lisa stayed together and also planned on getting married after their tour. Casey won an award for writing an essay on eating disorders and teens. Chase was there to support her just as Cameron would. Carri started day care when Cameron left and met what cold be her love, just like he met his. She was always a cheerful baby when he called or she saw his face on the tv, but he always came home. Alexis and Tyler went to cancun as planned but Alexis got pregnant and had a still born. Tyler left during the pregnancy and due to drinking died in a car crash. Sydney attended the funeral wishing him well. Alexis went to deep depression and went to therapy to get help and realized what she need to do. Alexis went to Sydney's house finding Cameron and Sydney having lunch. "Hello." Sydney answered the door confused. "Who is it?" Cameron asked walking over to her. "Hi Cameron, Hi Sydney. I wanted to stop by and say I'm sorry for what I did." "Alexis its okay. Come here." Cameron said taking her into his arms. "No its not." Alexis protested. "No, you didn't do anything to us that effected our lives drastically, you helped us get together. And it wasn't your fault or you weren't the cause of the death of your baby or Tyler's." He said comforting her. After that day Alexis became good friends with the group. Alexis got a happy ending with Zach finally falling in love with her. When loving don't look or search just let it find you someday. Love can be under your nose. Love can hide deep inside a person. You just have to find the person that makes that love come out. Loving Lies hurts and effects you and the people around you. Love the writer. :)


End file.
